


Not Another Gay Figure Skater: Hero of Kazakhstan

by verydryzen



Series: Not Another Gay Figure Skater [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, M/M, Magical Realism, Soulmates, Triggers: brief mention of abuse/addiction/attacks/miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verydryzen/pseuds/verydryzen
Summary: Otabek has to choose between a conventional marriage with children, and a challenging life with Yuri Plisetsky. In the end, three couples finally admit there are some unusual things going on in their relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Almaty, Kazakhstan**

 

Otabek Altin was born in Almaty, Kazakhstan, the youngest child of a wealthy family. Aigerim, his sister, is 5 years older older, his brother Nazer is 7 years older. The eldest is being groomed to take over the family business, and Otabek worships him, desperate to play with him.

 

Aigerim opens up her closet door, and finds 4-year-old Otabek crouching in the corner.

“Beka, what are you doing in here?”

“Shush, I'm hiding from Nazer… We're playing hide and seek.”

“Nazer left an hour ago with father,” she huffs. “Go play somewhere else.”

 

“Otabek! It's not safe to use cardboard to slide down the stairs. Put that away immediately,” yells his mother.

“But Nazer said we need to practice for emergency evacuations…”

 

“Beka, why are you painting my walls pink? Oh no, you got paint on my bedspread…” whines Aigerim.

“But Nazer said it was a present for your birthday,” explains Otabek, almost in tears.

“Nazer! You rotten apple… donkey head!” screams his sister, running down the hall.

 

The whole Altin clan gathers for his grandfather's birthday. Grandparents, aunts and uncles, a multitude of cousins, fill the mansion, making it feel warm and friendly instead of an empty museum. A food buffet is set up in the dining room, and children of all ages are running through the rooms. His grandfather, the patriarch, is seated in a large chair in the living room, smiling and chatting with everyone. Otabek creeps up and tugs on his sleeve. He is lifted off onto his lap, and sits there for hours.

 

For sister's birthday, the whole family is taken to the ice-skating rink in Almaty. Nazer, being older and taller is at a disadvantage in learning to skate. Sister is also having trouble, wobbling as her skates pronate inward, and a desperate grip on the wooden edge. Otabek finds his balance quickly, and though he takes a couple of falls, soon he is gliding around the rink. Otabek is given skating lessons for his birthday, and quickly becomes passionate about the sport. By age 10, his mother uses her money and influence to get Otabek in Yaakov's summer program. The ballet classes are particularly difficult. There is a blonde boy who is flexible, graceful and determined. Otabek watches him with awe. Frustrated and disappointed that his body can't compete, he decides to skate his own way. Otabek returns to training in Almaty.

 

Not finding the teachers Otabek needs as he raises through the ranks, he convinces his family to let him train in United States. His father sends him off with a speech,

“You represent our family, you represent Kazakhstan. Your behavior must be exemplary. Your brother will take over the family business, and you… will make us proud.”

 

**Detroit, USA**

 

Otabek meets Leo De la Iglesia training in the United States. Otabek keeps to himself, but encounters Leo at a vinyl record store. They hang out together, listening to music.

“What kind of music you like?” asks Leo.

“Classical, hard rock, classic jazz. Anything not related to JJ,” replies Otabek curtly. Leo laughs.

“That's right I saw online that JJ fancies himself a pop singer. Can I ask you… do you like girls?” Leo questions tentatively.

“Why do you ask?” responds Otabek, a little gruffly.

“Oh, I'm not trying to insult you. I've just never seen you express any interest in girls.”

“I don't have time for dating.”

 

The relationship is awkward. Two very introverted people who are not very open about their feelings, communicating through sharing music. One night, when Otabek stays over, Leo reaches over under the covers and puts his hand over Otabek's penis. Otabek sucks his breath in a little bit, but doesn't move. Over time, Leo gets bolder, and strokes him till he comes. During the daytime, they act like nothing happened. One night, Otabek reaches over to Leo's body.

“I don't want you to get this wrong. I'm not gay.. I'm just… in need of release,” Otabek explains lamely.

 

“Leo, don't you think what we're doing is wrong? Maybe we're diseased…”

“No. I believe people are born this way, and as long as it's between two consenting people, why does it matter? People have a history of demonizing anyone who is different. Different religion, different skin color, different food…” explains Leo.

“My problem with your argument is it leads to extreme relativity of ethics. Are there not some core values of honor and integrity that should pervade our lives?” argues Otabek.

“Sure. Which brings us back to to the question of harm. In what way does me being gay harm others?”

“It harms your family. It subjects them to discrimination, and how will you continue the family line?”

“Ouch. You have a point. My family's Catholic, and they believe I'm going to hell…”

 

Leo takes Otabek to his first gay bar. It's a small neighborhood place, with a row of stools next to the bar, and a few tables.

“Sorry, there are no drag queens, wild lights, or almost naked dancers...” jokes Leo, trying to lighten the mood. Otabek nods, and shifts in his seat uncomfortably. Leo continues,

“So are these people diseased?”

Otabek glances around. The men here look… ordinary. Mostly office workers relaxing after a day's work.

“Are we allowed to be here? We're under age…” whispers Otabek.

“Actually it's a pub, they serve food. As long as we don't order alcohol, we're fine.”

 

Leo and Otabek spend hours arguing the origin of homosexuality. Otabek slowly comes round to Leo's way of thinking, and reads a little on queer theory. Their sex life on the other hand…is lukewarm at best. Leo is good-looking, fit, smart, and creative, so Otabek can't figure out why it's not working. Maybe Otabek is still too hung up on his prejudices.

 

About a year later,  announces Otabek suddenly,

“I'm moving to Canada to train.”

“Otabek, I … I won't be talking to you anymore. I really like you, but you're so closed off, and so troubled with your own sexuality…” explains Leo uncomfortably.

“I get it. Take care.”

“Oh, and… find yourself a friend. You need someone you can really talk to,” adds Leo, patting his arm.

Otabek moves to Canada to train, but instead of dating, he hooks up at clubs once in a while. The sex is better, but there's no emotional component. The worst is being near JJ, who always grates on his nerves.

 

**Grand Prix Final, Barcelona, Spain**

 

In Barcelona, JJ notices him at the hotel lobby, and invites him to dinner. He refuses, when he notices a familiar blonde head. He stares at blondie for a moment, and gets a scowl in return. He goes on a motorcycle ride, and encounters the same blond kid being tracked by some fans. The skating world is small, and Otabek had figured they would run into each other one day.

 

Yuri Plisetsky. He can still remember the name from Yaakov's training camp. Almost pretty in his looks, but determined and steely in his personality. Otabek is surprised by how easily they converse, quickly talking about all sorts of topics. By the end of the evening, Yuri chats and smiles, his face glowing in such a way that Otabek finds himself relaxed and smiling back.

“I want to check out a club in the Poblenou area of town, the DJ is an acquaintance of mine,” Otabek declares at the end of the evening, reluctant to say goodbye.

“Cool! I totally want to go,” says Yuri excitedly.

“You're not old enough.”

“I can score a fake ID somewhere…”

“Don't even think about it. I'm not aiding in the delinquency of a minor.”

Otabek drops Yuri off at the hotel, and drives his motorcycle to the club. Otabek hangs out next to the DJ, who lets him spin a song called _Welcome to the Madness_. Otabek notices a blonde head dancing to the music. As soon as the song is over, Otabek walks over, grabs Yuri's hand, and drags him outside.

“I should scold you but… I feel like it won't do much,” grumbles Otabek, self-consciously releasing his hand.

“Totally useless, I've been yelled at my whole life…” replies Yuri, still bouncing to the club beat. Yuri checks something on his phone. “Crap. I just learned that Katsudon's exhibition skate will have Victor in it, and they're doing some kind of duet. I wish Victor would tone down the gayness, ever since Piggy came along, he is ten times more annoying… Can you help me? I need to skate something so bad ass the audience will forget about Piggy's duet…”

 

Otabek's first Grand Prix final is a big disappointment. He had hoped that without Victor Nikiforov in the competition, he could finally shine. But that soulless donkey head JJ wins bronze, the sweet but erratic Japanese guy wins silver, and his own new friend Yuri wins gold – at age 15. Otabek is envious, but Yuri works hard, and his routines are… astounding. Otabek studies the replay of Yuri's free program on his old laptop, several times, mesmerized.

 

The night of the exhibition skate, Otabek watches Yuuri Katsuki skate Victor's routine from last season. An odd choice, but since Victor seems to be more than a coach – Otabek sucks in his breath. Victor has joined Yuuri on the ice and they skate a duet – a _romantic_ duet. Otabek mouth gapes open at the display. He's never seen two men being so sweet and sexy. He walks over to Yuri, and registers the transformation. Gone is the angelic boy: Yuri is wearing tight black pants, a flimsy T-shirt, black makeup, and a purple coat.

“What the hell… I'll play a role in your exhibitions skate,” declares Otabek. Yuri's face lights up with a devilish grin.

“Welcome to the madness!” smirks Yuri.

 

Otabek feels like he's opened a door to a whole new world. Yuri is colorful, blunt, uninhibited, and sweeps away all the cobwebs from Otabek's regimented life. Over the next few years, they meet at various competitions, share hotel rooms, and talk about everything – almost everything. Otabek can't bring himself to reveal his sexual orientation, especially the way Yuri growls at Victor and Katsuki. At first, Otabek decides Yuri is anti-gay, but then he notices Yuri supports the couple in discreet ways, while groaning at their public displays of affection. Otabek relaxes even more when Yuri dishes on straight couples making out.

 

After the second Grand Prix in Barcelona, and Victor and Katsuki's wedding, Otabek's life spins out of control. The pain in his leg is worsening, and Otabek tries to skate through the season, and stubbornly refuses to see a doctor. The next thing he knows, he is hospitalized with a black line fracture. Depressed, it's the end of a dream. Time to go home, be with family, start a family. But Otabek hadn't counted on Yuri's reaction. Suddenly he is pressured into flying to a specialist in Tokyo, and recuperating in Hasetsu. Otabek is looking forward to hanging out with Yuri, when he is blindsided by Yuri's attraction to Katsuki. The summer turns into the most torrid, passionate affair of his life – and with his best friend. Otabek falls in love, but can't imagine Yuri being ready for love and commitment.

 

Before he returns to Kazakhstan, Yuri pursues him again, and confesses to be in love. Otabek is torn. Yuri should date and explore the world, while Otabek wants to settle down and have kids. Finally he decides that this affair with Yuri is too special to set aside. It will probably only last for a few months, maybe a year. But he will treasure it as the best time of his life.

 

**Almaty, Kazakhstan**

 

“Beka, put your niece down, her mother will get jealous,” teases his older brother, Nazer.

“Uncle Beka, you promised to play tag with us,” whines a little boy, his younger brother nodding behind him.

“Grandmother has organized lunch for you. Maybe afterwards your uncle will play with you again,” orders Nazer.

Otabek hands over the baby to his brother.

“Nazer, I need to tell you something important. I'm …in love,” confesses Otabek.

“And not with your cousin to whom you're engaged… Don't worry. You're not the official representative of the family, and I've already produced an heir. Oh no, is she Russian? Father will have a heart attack…”

“…” Otabek's face freezes. Nazer picks up on the reaction gleefully.

“She is Russian! This is going to be entertaining… When are you telling the family?”

“It's… It's worse than that,” mutters Otabek.

“Nothing's worse than being Russian, according to father…”

“It's… She… It's a boy, I mean a man,” whispers Otabek.

Nazer's eyes are as round as saucers. Nazer grabs his middle, and begins to laugh.

“A Russian boy? You're toast!”

Otabek looks mortified. Nazer reaches over, and gives him a hug.

“I'm sorry, I know this is very hard for you. I'll do what I can to help,” promises Nazer.

“Thank you. I have so many concerns, I don't even know…” stammers Otabek.

“We'll figure it out. But first, we need …ice cream,” decides Nazer.

 

Two months after arriving in Almaty, and Otabek announces to his family that he is homosexual. The moment is worse than he imagined. The look of anger and disgust in his father's eyes, hurt and despair on his mother's face, and the horror from his sister are worse than physical wounds to the body. Otabek goes upstairs to his room, and packs his bags.

“Give them time. They're not used to this kind of thing,” Nazer says, trying to comfort him.

“It took me years to stop hating myself. It might take them years, or it might never happen. I knew that when I came.” Otabek closes his suitcase. “Why are you okay with me being gay?”

“I've traveled, met all sorts of people. You're still my little brother that I love.”

“Thanks. It… means a lot. You were such a jerk when we were little, it's ironic you're the only one on my side,” admits Otabek.

“Call me if you need me. I'd like to meet the guy who was worth all this,” begs Nazer, his eyes bright with curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**September, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

At the Ice Castle,Victor watches Otabek train with his new coach, a Russian woman recommended by Yaakov. The competition season is starting, but Otabek is distracted, and his routines need more work. The Russian woman shakes her head angrily, but lets him go for the morning. It's almost time for Yuri's training session.

“Otabek, might I have a word?” suggests Victor.

Otabek reluctantly skates over, and nods.

“Are you suffering from pain?” questions Victor. Otabek shakes his head. “Ah, I suspect your heart isn't in it… the ice is done with you. Maybe you've already gotten what you need from skating…”

Otabek glares at him, frustrated and annoyed. Victor ignores the glares, and continues,

“Since the ice has set you free, you can retire, you can explore something different. Become a painter, build airplanes, open a restaurant…” extols Victor.

“You sound envious,” finally comments Otabek.

“I am. The ice has called my soul, and I may never leave. It's been a blessing, but it can also be … limiting. My sweet husband must also be near the ice, his soul would shrivel without it. That's why I bought all this…” Victor motions to the Ice Castle.

Otabek feels tired, sweaty, and frustrated by this weird conversation. But his curiosity makes him ask,

“What about Plisetsky?”

Victor pitches his voice ominously low.

“Ah. That boy sold his soul to the ice. He will die if he leaves it. That's what inspired me for his free skate – Doctor Faustus sold his his soul to the devil…” Then he grins and waves to Plisetsky. “Your costumes are here! Margosha outdid herself!”

 

Otabek wakes up in the middle the night, Yuri is thrashing around again. The dream or nightmare afflicting him is very intense. The first few times, Otabek tried pinning him down, which made him worse. Otabek murmurs to him in Russian, which seems to calm him down. Yuri mutters,

“ _Nyet, detka, nyet..._ ” which makes Otabek worry. Why is Yuri saying “No, baby, no…” Otabek goes to his computer, and looks again at the email. He forwards it to his brother, Nazer, and makes a decision. 

 

Yuri walks into the apartment hot and sweaty. Otabek is playing blocks with 10 month-old Mariko in the living room. Yuri pets the cat rubbing against his legs, then walks over to Mariko, and swoops her up and spins her around.

She squeals with delight. Yuri spins her once more, and asks Otabek,

“What is she doing here?”

“Katsuki needs to run an errand, he'll be back soon.”

“It's not much farther to drop her off at Yutopia,” grumbles Yuri, and goes to shower.

 

After dinner, Otabek observesYuri playing with her on the floor.

“I'm retiring,” Otabek announces, then washes the dishes.

Yuri nods in acknowledgment, and continues to build a tower. Katsuki arrives to pick up his daughter.

“So sorry to impose,” apologizes Katsuki.

“It's really no problem,” offers Otabek. “Plisetsky loves to take care of her,” he adds, watching Plisetsky's suddenl scowl. Katsuki smiles, and replies,

“Truly? My mother enjoys watching her but, I feel bad imposing on her while she works. Good night!”

 

Yuri sits back down on the couch, turns on the TV, and pays no attention to it. Otabek sits next to him.

“I had a feeling you were going to retire,” mutters Yuri, somberly.

“Sorry. I know you enjoyed us competing together,” aknowledges Otabek.

Yuri's phone rings. Otabek overhears Yuri say,

“I'm busy. Can't come.…I'm not sure yet.…Crap. I'll be there. But I won't be happy.”

Yuri scrunches up his face, looking grumpy.

“Beka, we're flying to Bangkok in two weeks for Phichit's wedding. They weren't supposed to get married till after the World Cup championship.”

“I didn't know you two were that close,” comments Otabek.

“Were not,” grumbles Yuri.

Yuri stands up, and paces around the living room, angry and upset.

“That annoying, chirpy little idiot! He's only been with Chris for a year, what's the rush? I'm not ready to get married!”

Otabek is puzzled by this outburst.

“What does Phichit getting married have to do with _you_ getting married?” questions Otabek.

Yuri looks uncertain on how to answer, and finally says,

“… Our lives are… similar. We both got involved with our best friends over a year ago, then last summer both you and Christophe proposed.”

Otabek shakes his head, not understanding.

“Still, he's several years older, is in a totally different situation, and that Las Vegas hotel was designed to make couples consider marriage. So it's not unexpected that Christophe and I proposed on the same day…”

“Just don't get your hopes up about getting hitched to me…” grumbles Yuri.

“I know. I'm waiting for the Plisetsky passion to kick in.”

“The what?”

“You have very decided opinions. Usually, you absolutely love, or absolutely hate things. When you are as passionate about marrying me as you are about … _tigers_ … let me know,” declares Otabek.

 

Otabek can't sleep that night, remembering the conversation. When starting the relationship with Yuri, he assumed it would be short-term. Later he realized it might last a few years, and during the ice show, he felt they would be together for the rest of their lives. Now… he's not sure. Otabek desperately wants to marry Yuri, but how long should he wait? Does Yuri really love him, or is this still a teenage crush?

 

The following Monday, Yuri shakes him awake.

“You're late for practice, hurry up!”

“I don't have to go, I've retired from competing,” yawns Otabek.

“What! Right away? I thought you meant at the end of the season. I'm going to win gold in every competition, and you're going to win silver, except at Four Continents, which you can win, we'll be more bad ass than Victor and Katsudon…” rambles Yuri.

Otabek ignores the tirade. Otabek mumbles to himself,

“I need to find a new career, I don't think my degree in literature will help …”

 

 

After sleeping in the first day, Otabek joins Yuri for daily workouts at the Ice Castle. It helps transitions his body from intense training to a more regular life. A small group of young women with white cat ears always greet Yuri's arrival, a reminder of Yuri's popularity. Later he calls his mother to inform her he has stopped skating. She doesn't say much on the phone, but within a few days, eleven boxes of books appear on his doorstep, his whole collection of literature from his bedroom in Almaty.

 

Yuri arrives home, and notices the boxes. Not seeing Otabek, he hollers,

“Are you moving out?”

Otabek returns to the living room, and replies,

“No, I'm moving in. My mother sent my collection of books.”

Yuri opens the box and fishes out a random book.

Оди́н день Ива́на Дени́совича

“ _One Day in the Life of Ivan Denisovich_ by Alexander Solzhenitsyn. Sounds boring,” remarks Yuri.

“It's about life in a labor camp, so yes, cruel, heart wrenching, and _boring_ ,” counters Otabek. Otabek grabs a box, and tries to shove it into the bedroom closet. Yuri takes the book, and hides it in his athletic bag.

 

**September, Bangkok, Thailand**

 

Leo corners Otabek among the small wedding party at the restaurant.

“I can't believe Phichit is married. He just moved to Switzerland. He's talking about adopting a kid…” adds Leo with disbelief.

“He's ready,” responds Otabek with a shrug.

“Otabek… so are you. You're still with Plisetsky. I thought you wanted marriage and kids… yesterday, and with a woman,” probes Leo.

“I would prefer for this relationship to work out. We've been living together for several months, and I… like it.”

“For you, that's an amazingly positive endorsement. Well, he has a difficult personality, but the way he looks… You know, everyone has a poster of him in that underwear ad, and every year, he's getting sexier. How is he in bed?” whispers Leo.

Otabek says nothing, but gives him a big smile.

 

Yuri looks around the restaurant, and sees Otabek talking with Leo, and actually smiling. Yuri comes over and stands in between Otabek and Leo, trying not to glower.

“Where did the newlyweds disappear to?” asks Otabek.

“Phichit went to the orphanage, he wants to adopt a baby that arrived. He's gonna drive Christophe away by hurrying him into marriage and having a baby right away,” warns Yuri.

“Which is precisely why we are waiting,” Otabek points out, eating another sweet round ball from the desert wedding banquet. Yuri seems unsettled by his comment, and Otabek watches Yuri, puzzled.

 

**October, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Otabek sits at his laptop, going over their credit card statements.

“Wow. Katsuki's right, that's a lot of online purchases you sent to Katsuki's house. Why?” questions Otabek.

“'Coz,” replies Yuri.

“Yura, it's me. Are you trying to impress Katsuki, or get into Victor's good graces?”

“Nope.”

“You're being difficult. Let's see… everything you bought was small, sparkly and pink, figure skating related…you trying to spoil their baby?”

“Ugh. Look, I was three when I started ballet. This girl in my class had a ballerina doll with a tutu covered in sparkles, and it did the full splits. I wanted one badly. I begged everyone for that doll, and got told to stop wanting girly things. I was just getting it out of my system.”

“Oh. Well… if you want to wear pink sparkly things, I'll support you,” asserts Otabek.

“Yuck no! I wanted that when I was little, now I like much cooler things, much more bad ass.” Yuri squints his eyes, “I mean it. Don't you dare buy me anything like that.”

“But cat prints are still okay?”

“Hell yeah! Those are always cool.”

 

Otabek is working out in the training room at the Ice Castle. Nishigori comes in and give him a big smile.

“Altin-san! Show me your leg!”

Without waiting for a reply, Nishigori pulls up Otabek's pants, and palpates his leg. Otabek freezes, uncomfortable. Then Otabek realizes what Nishigori's presence means and demands,

“What's wrong with Plisetsky? Is it serious?”

Nishigori frowns, then shrugs.

“I'm not supposed to tell but… he's been having some strain injury use on the right patella, I'm working with Nikiforov to minimize jump training. I'm hoping with my help, Plisetsky will have a long career like Nikiforov. I usually come in the afternoons, but the office I work for in Fukuoka is closed for a funeral.”

Otabek is worried at this news, and works out brutally to deal with the stress.

 

A few days later, Otabek ambushes Yuri with piles of bank statements, and forces him to sit down at the computer.

“Don't treat me like a kid,” growls Yuri.

“I'm not. Adults sit down and budget. Kids ignore it all,” argues Otabek.

“Crap. You're good at cornering me. Fine. I'll be a good boy and do boring money stuff.”

“These are your sources of income, and these are your expenses, and we need to create a savings account in case of emergency or for retirement…”

“Blah, blah, blah, do I have to learn this?”

“You could hire somebody you trust to take care of this, Victor has an excellent accountant.”

“I'm hiring you.”

“But…”

“Oops, sorry, I need to make dinner,” says Yuri as he escapes to the kitchen.

 

At the ice rink, Victor relentlessly makes Yuri repeat his step sequence till he corrects every mistake. Dripping in sweat, Victor finally announces a break.

“Victor, your Katsudon is trying to mess with my money. Otabek is threatening to put me on an allowance like a little kid.”

“Wonderful! I love it when my husband gets serious with the finances, and I want to kiss that crease he gets when he's focusing. It makes me feel so cherished, the way he takes care of everything. My allowance is generous…” enthuses Victor.

“Eww! Katsudon put _you_ on an allowance? Why? Don't you have a ton of money?”

“Yuuri worries about retirement, and possible expenses for our daughter. But in truth, I do it to make him happy…” explains Victor, grinning.

 

The next day, Otabek forces him again to sit at the computer.

“Yuri, we need to discuss our finances. Maybe I should go back to college to get retrained in something…”

“I was serious about hiring you. Victor is a really good coach and choreographer, but Katsudon was much better at getting advertising and endorsements. I need somebody to handle my money, you'd be my business manager.”

“I have no expertise in that, and I feel uncomfortable living off of your income…” admits Otabek.

“Why? Because you're a guy? Or because you're no longer planning to stay long-term?” demands Yuri.

Otabek frowns, Yuri's questions are a little bit too accurate for comfort.

“I'll take care of household chores until I get a job. I'll talk to Katsuki about managing your career, to see what's involved.”

“Cool. I'll make a ton of money, do what you want with it.”

 

Otabek finds himself managing Yuri's financial life. He calls endorsers and advertisers, and consults with his brother for investment planning. Still, Otabek finds himself with lots of free time.

“I was thinking of accompanying you to Moscow, since I have nothing else to do,” Otabek tells Yuri when he gets home.

“It would be better if you stayed here. Victor and I will hang out with Yaakov, then I'll go see my grandfather, I won't have much time to spend with you,” counters Yuri, heading for the shower. Otabek gazes at him speculatively.

“Yuri… does your grandfather know you're dating me?”

Yuri looks uncomfortable.

“Look, …he's really old, I don't want to give him a heart attack or something,” explains Yuri, “I've already sent Yaakov to the hospital!”

 

**October 22, Rostelecom cup, Moscow, Russia**

 

Otabek enjoys being retired, it reminds him of the freedom he had as a child. He is slowly rereading works in his collection, right now _Marriage_ by Nikolai Gogol. He closes the book,  and turns on his computer. Yuri's cat comes over, stands on the keyboard, jealous of the attention Otabek gives the laptop. It reminds him of how Yuri gets jealous. Otabek streams Yuri's first public performance of Doctor Faustus. Victor seems calm on the sidelines, even though Yaakov is yelling at him. Yuri makes some minor mistakes, but he looks healthy and solid. The routine is wonderfully dramatic, and technically so difficult, that he wins easily. Otabek sighs in relief, more worried about Yuri's well-being than his own. He finds a video of the performance, and saves it in a folder of previous performances.

 

When Yuri returns, Otabek's book disappears. Unable to find it, he picks out another one of his favorites, _Eugene Onegin_ by Alexander Pushkin, sits on the couch petting Potya, and reads.

 

**October 31st, Otabek's Birthday**

 

Soon Otabek searches for  _ Eugene Onegin _ , and sighs in frustration unable to find it. He hunts through his boxes for a copy of  _All Quiet on the Western Front,_ and leaves it out like he's reading it. Then he takes his copy of the  _Iliad_ , and sits down to read.

 

That afternoon, Otabek comes back from running errands, and sees a black motorcycle with a huge red bow on it. He puts the groceries away, then grumbles as Yuri comes out of the shower,

“Yuri, we just talked about budgets, managing your money… then you spend a fortune on a motorcycle.”

“Yep. You wanna yell at me, or go for a ride?” Yuri asks, unconcerned. Otabek clenches his fist for a moment, then replies,

“Put on your leather jacket, we'll go for a ride.”

 

Driving along the Japanese coast, the cold wind cutting through his gloves, Yuri's warm body holding him from behind, Otabek feels his annoyance and anger melt away. He had really missed having a motorcycle - it's uncanny how Yuri senses what's hidden deep in his heart and mind.

 

 **November 24,** **Skate America, Lake Placid, New York**

 

Otabek and Yuri arrive at the Herb Brooks Arena, and see Christophe hawk his book outside. Leo makes a beeline for Otabek while Yuri goes inside to warm up.

“Leo, you drove all the way from Detroit? That's a more than ten hour drive…” remarks Otabek.

“It's a Grand Prix competition… And Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov, Phichit, and other big names are here…”

“We both know why you're here…” replies Otabek, motioning to Guang Hong. Leo looks uncomfortable, and sticks next to Otabek to avoid confronting his Chinese friend.

 

Yuri looks around the rink, sees Otabek smiling and talking with Leo again. A few new up-and-coming skaters are hanging around them. As soon as he's done performing, he drags Otabek away. Otabek walks with him through the town, peeved.

“I can't believe you're jealous of Leo. Do you realize the crazed fans I have to deal with? Women hounding you everywhere we go, stalkers... after that underwear ad , that one guy stripped naked and streaked on the ice to get your attention.”

“Yes, but I'm not involved with any of these people. Leo was your first lover. You even chat with him on the phone, I can barely get you to say hi,” grumbles Yuri.

Otabek and Yuri are walking along the lake. _Pop pop!_ Otabek grabs Yuri and throws him to the ground. There is more noise. Yuri sees red on Otabek's back. But Otabek jumps up, uninjured, scanning the area.

“It's paint, Yuri, someone has a paintball gun, can you see them?”

Yuri looks around, shaking his head. Otabek grabs his phone, and dials a number.

“Nazer, I was just tagged with paintballs, notify the security company to increase security measures.” Otabek hangs up.

“Increase security measures?” demands Yuri.

“Your fans are beyond crazy. I've had a state-of-the-art security system installed at the apartment, and we have bodyguards on our tails.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Yuri arrives home at their apartment from training. He sees Otabek on the phone, and sits nearby, eavesdropping.

“Leo, why are you surprised? You know he takes everything literally instead of figuratively…” Otabek replies, annoyed. “Yes, I agree with Phichit, you definitely keep picking the same type of man to date…” Otabek listens for a while. “Yes, Leo, I have changed, but not my fundamental character, I reconfigured internal norms that had been programmed by society…”

 

Otabek looks up at Yuri, who seems to be concentrating intently, while showing a slight snarl to his face, a sign of jealousy. Irritated at being caught between a whining friend and upset boyfriend, Otabek ends the conversation goes for a walk. He arrives back at the apartment, when his phone rings again. Otabek looks at the infernal device, completely exasperated. The call from is his older brother. He listens attentively for some time, then hangs up.

“Bad news,” comments Yuri, seeing his face.

“My grandfather died. It's not exactly surprising, he's been ailing for years. Also my sister had a miscarriage. What really upsets me is… I'm not welcome to visit my sister, or go to the funeral.”

“Why not crash it?” offers Yuri.

“It will be on a gated private property with guards. I could be arrested for trespassing.”

Yuri nods, and goes back to sulking. Otabek doesn't feel like figuring out why, and goes to bed.

 

Otabek and Yuri don't fight often, but a dark intensity hangs around for days when they do. Neither of them shout much, it's more of a snarl and avoid each other. Otabek is especially angry at his father, knowing if the patriarch of the family stood up for him, the rest would reluctantly fall in line. He misses the way his mother ruffles his hair, and her special dishes. He mulls calling his sister, but she is especially vociferous about denouncing his lifestyle. Still, his heart breaks for her, knowing how much she wants a child. His brother shared that his sister has suffered multiple miscarriages during her two years of marriage. Otabek spends several days in a dark mood, barely paying attention to the world around him.

 

Otabek lies on his side of the bed, a mass of dark emotions. He would really like some comfort, some love. Or at least sex. Yuri is an amazing athlete, and has a demanding sexual appetite, its absence this last week is a difficult void. Otabek groans.

“What?” demands Yuri, obviously not sleeping either.

“I'm a mess of emotions, and on top of that, I have inappropriate desires,” explains Otabek.

“Huh?”

“I want to be forcibly fucked right now – not exactly a stage of grief.”

“Beka, do you ever listen to the crap you say to me?” Yuri pitches his voice deeper, in imitation of Otabek. “Here's what you'd say: _sex is a joining, an instinct to life, connection and ecstasy_. Seems a pretty reasonable reaction to death.”

“You have a point. That does sound like something I'd say.”

“Now take off your clothes, or I'll rip them off.”

 

Yuri grabs his arms, and forces him down. Otabek resists, and pulls his weight in a wrestling move, which pulls Yuri to the bottom. Otabek looks at his face, and sees a half smile. Yuri lets his arms become like rubber, which causes Otabek to fall onto him. Then Yuri does a quick martial arts move, twisting one arm and forcing Otabek back down on the bed.

“I grew up on the streets, you really want to fight me?” growls Yuri.

Otabek bucks a little, but can't move because of the arm twist.

“You'll have to tie me up, if you want to have your way with me,” counters Otabek.

“Okay.”

Yuri looks around, looking for some kind of cord or tie. Closest thing is the terrycloth belt on Otabek's bathrobe. He grabs it, but loses his grip on Otabek's arm, and Otabek wrestles once again. The difficult part is to win without hurting his partner. Yuri knows how to use his weight and center of gravity. Yuri grabs Otabek's pants, pulls them down, and quickly scissors his hole.

“If you fight me, I'll spank you.”

Yuri is careful pushing in, but once there, grabs his hips and thrusts forcefully. The desire to possess, to buck overcomes him, and Otabek revels in the intensity of Yuri's body pounding him, till Otabek moans “I'm close, so close… spank me.”

Yuri gives a few open hand smacks, and shudders, as Otabek collapses underneath him.

They lie there for a while, panting. Otabek confesses,

“I miss my family. I hate feeling like an exiled, ostracized community member. But I still choose you over them, any day.”

“Yeah, I know. Next time don't say that after mind blowing sex. 'Coz right now, your dick is talking, not your heart.”

“That's a false dichotomy. There's no separation between our body and our feelings…”

Yuri gets irate, and interrupts,

“Just shut up and leave me alone,” mutters Yuri, with barely suppressed anger.

 

Otabek spends several more days watching Yuri be angry and upset. He can't really blame him, after being in a bad mood himself. But he's not quite sure what he said or did wrong. Missing his family? Getting too rough in bed? Yuri's schedule is always so intense with workouts, training, and practice there's never much energy for heart-to-heart talks. And lately, Yuri spends his free time on his phone. Otabek tries to glimpse the screen, but Yuri purposely blocks his view. Otabek considers spying on the phone at night, but that crosses an ethical line. Suddenly, it occurs to him to check their credit card receipts online. Sure enough, Yuri has bought several apps in the last week.

 

Otabek waits a few more days, then after dinner, massages Yuri's legs. Yuri tries to continue on his phone, but soon gives up, closes his eyes and puts down the phone.

“What's upsetting you?” questions Otabek. Yuri opens one eye.

“You already know,” grumbles Yuri.

“I have my suspicions, but I need you to tell me.”

Yuri grimaces, and finally begins,

“You're more than four years older than me, but I figured that with time, I would equal or surpass you. I managed to do that with skating, but not with anything else. You obviously went to some fancy prep school, and grew up with a bunch of educated people. Plus you went to college. I barely finished secondary school. Lots of times, I look up words you say in a dictionary. It's fucking embarrassing. So I bought some apps for studying vocabulary. I will catch up.”

Otabek pauses the massage, “I'm sorry you feel that way. But you seem more upset than that…”

“I'm not good enough for you. You don't talk with me. No, that's not right. You don't discuss ideas with me, like you do with Leo. I'm your trophy boyfriend: good-looking and not too bright.”

“Mainly what I rehash with Leo is how stupid he's acting. I'm willing to discuss whatever you want.”

“Tell me what's going on with Leo.”

“Leo's been dating Seung Gil, and that's working at a physical level. But emotionally, he's has feelings for Guang Hong, who's not gay. Not a good situation.”

“Does Leo want you back?”

“I doubt it. I'm intense, emotionally cold, and I'm constantly annoyed at his wimpiness. Worst of all, I never loved him. Anything else?”

“Promise you'll leave me, if you don't love me anymore.”

Otabek looks at him, completely flabbergasted. Yuri continues,

“You don't understand how I feel. It's crazy. I get jealous every time you look at another man. There's a bunch of guys lined up for a chance with you. And no matter what you say, Leo is one of them. I have a bad temper, foul mouth, and I'm going to lose my looks… You're the type to stay out of loyalty, even if you don't want me anymore.”

Otabek takes his hand, and vows with a direct look,

“I promise.”

“Good,” growls Yuri. Otabek keeps looking at him, and eventually says,

“Yuri, I want to hear all your opinions, ideas, dreams …anything you want to share. But please…let's not talk on these blasted phones.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, “I'll get you a telegraph machine, maybe that technology won't scare you.”

 

**Grand Prix Final, Nagoya, Japan**

 

Yuri stands up, and bows to the audience. The roar is deafening, and the crowd throws so many stuffed animals and heart-shaped pillows onto the ice there is hardly any white left. Yuri recognizes Mariko sitting with Katsudon, he hands her a stuffed tiger, then waves. Yuri skates back to Victor at the kiss and cry, waiting for the critique.

“We'll talk later,” orders Victor curtly.

Yuri frowns, wondering what was wrong with his performance. But the scores are excellent, breaking his own record. Yuri smiles and waves for the cameras.

“Yo, Victor, why aren't you pleased by my performance?”

“Your performance was fine. I simply wish… my daughter could have seen me compete.”

“Don't worry – she can see you skate in Phichit's next ice show, maybe in a gerbil costume…”

 

Otabek is sitting with Christophe, Katsuki and Mariko in the audience. They watch Phichit and Yuri perform, then Otabek leaves to to meet with Yuri. Yuri is mobbed by photographers and fans, but he manages to slip away and corner Leo. Otabek is uncertain on whether to interrupt and save Leo from some jealous rant. Christophe stops by him and says,

“Victor is inviting us to celebrate Yuri's gold win and Phichit's silver,” says Christophe, watching Otabek stare at Leo. “Leo is fine, he's getting better at standing up for himself.”

Meanwhile, Yuri disappears to get changed, and Otabek walks over to Leo.

“Well?” demands Otabek.

Leo winces, startled.

“Why don't you both relax? I always feel like one of you will punch me. Ummm... please don't ask, I'm not supposed to say anything…”

“Did Yuri warn you off, do something jealous or inappropriate?” questions Otabek.

“Not at all.”

Otabek continues to look straight at Leo, till he squirms.

“Fine. He wanted to know about your favorite books, and other stuff you like. I may have recommended a website…”

“Which one?”

“A history of homoerotic art…” whispers Leo, turning red.

 

**Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Otabek pours himself a glass of water, preparing to sit on the couch and read with the cat. He's been reading the _Iliad_ , one of his favorites. He checks his T-shirt drawer where he has been stashing the book, and finds it missing. Irritated, he dresses quickly and jogs to the Ice Castle. Yuuko waves hello to him, but inside the rink neither Yuri nor Victor are there. He returns to the gift shop and Yuuko advises,

“Try Victor's office.”

Otabek finds a door that says _Private – Do Not Enter_ in several languages. He knocks. Yuri hollers,

“Door is open!”

Otabek walks into a simple but elegant office, with a small desk in the corner and a giant couch. The largest wall has three large photographs of Katsuki skating: one jumping, one doing an Ina Bauer, and the middle one of Katsuki licking his lips and giving a seductive look.Yuri is lounging on the couch, with his well-worn copy of the _Iliad_. A small bookcase in the corner has all the books that have gone missing.

“Would you mind explaining what's going on?” asks Otabek.

“This is Victor's love nest. That's why there's a pile of sheets on the bookcase,” answers Yuri.

“What are _you_ doing? If you want to borrow my books, that's fine. But wait till I'm done…” declares Otabek, feeling like he's dealing with a small child.

“What's the fun in that? Anyway, if I had asked, you would have steered me towards the books you thought I should read, instead of the ones you like.”

“All right, you have a point. But why aren't you returning them?”

“They're my trophies. It takes so much fucking work to read these things, I didn't want to give them up.”

Otabek finds himself surprised as usual by Yuri's way of thinking. He looks over Yuri's shoulder, and sees a quote highlighted in school.

 

> _A dark cloud of grief fell upon Achilles as he listened. He filled both hands with dust from off the ground, and poured it over his head, disfiguring his comely face, and letting the refuse settle over his shirt so fair and new. He flung himself down all huge and hugely at full length, and tore his hair with his hands. The bondswomen whom Achilles and Patroclus had taken captive screamed aloud for grief, beating their breasts, and with their limbs failing them for sorrow. Antilochus bent over him the while, weeping and holding both his hands as he lay groaning for he feared that he might plunge a knife into his own throat._

“You're already at chapter 18? You read fast,” exclaims Otabek.

“Nope. I was skipping around to the parts you highlighted. Achilles is very upset.”

“Homer doesn't say so but, other authors describe Patroclus as Achilles' older friend and lover.”

Yuri closes the book, and pulls Otabek on top of him.

“I'd act just as crazy if you died,” murmurs Yuri, sucking on Otabek's throat. Otabek groans, then quickly pulls himself away. “Where are you going?” demands Yuri.

“I'm not having sex in front of …that!” insists Otabek, pointing to the Katsuki posters. Then he grabs his book, and leaves.

 

Otabek arrives at the apartment just in time for a special delivery of framed artwork. The package is addressed to him, so he opens it. Otabek looks at the giant photograph, and dials Leo,

“Dammit Leo, stop talking to Yuri about my… preferences!” says Otabek through gritted teeth.

“Uh oh, what happened? I thought you'd be glad that we're getting along…” whimpers Leo.

“Yuri just bought me a huge poster of the _Barberini Faun,_ ” explains Otabek.

“So? It's your favorite statue… shouldn't you be pleased?”

“Am I supposed to hang a picture of a ridiculously sexy reclined man in my living room?”

“Obviously it goes in your bedroom… especially since you always get hard just looking at it…”

“The room is tiny… and this will make it look like a brothel…” Exasperated, Otabek hangs up.

 

Otabek channels his emotional energy into cleaning the apartment, then makes dinner. He ignores Yuri come home, and take a shower. Yuri comes out wearing only a towel, and checks out the poster.

“I've never been into art, but this is hot!” Yuri watches Otabek angrily take a pan out of the oven. “Why are you pissed?”

Otabek shakes his head, unable to verbalize his emotions. Yuri walks into the kitchen, rips off his towel, and sticks his butt out.

“You're pent up. Ride me, then we'll talk.”

Otabek can't believe the way Yuri handles him, but he's so turned on by Yuri's amazing ass, he slathers on some cooking oil and does as he is told.

 

They eat dinner, and Yuri asks,

“Now that your needs have been met, what's up with the poster?”

“My mother took me to a museum in Munich, for some artistic sightseeing. I was young, and I saw that statue. I got an erection, and I spent the rest of the visit holding a magazine in front of my pants. My mother let me buy a book at the museum gift shop, it had a photo of the statue. I spent a lot of time pleasuring myself with that book. Later I realized it meant I was… homosexual. It feels weird to… see that image again.”

Yuri nods. “Okay. Get rid of it if you want.”

 

Otabek washes the dishes, and looks around surprised that Yuri isn't watching TV. He heads to the bedroom, and sees Yuri lying naked on the bed.Yuri throws him a camera.

“Take some photos of me naked. You can hang them on the wall, or look at them when I'm traveling.”

 

A few days later, Otabek sits on the couch, exhausted from a long run on the beach, Yuri joins him.

“I'm passionate about something,” declares Yuri.

“I'm listening,” replies Otabek, wondering this is about what.

“I want have a baby with you,” Yuri pauses for effect, “with your seed.”

Otabek heart starts to pound, he fights the elation and hope he suddenly feels.

“You do? But…you aren't ready for marriage…” clarifies Otabek, confused by this pronouncement.

“Yep.”

Otabek feels his face get kind of crisped, while Yuri looks amused.

“You're enjoying this,” accuses Otabek, annoyed.

“Oh yeah. I love watching you struggle between wanting a kid, and wanting to get married first. You pretend you're a rebel, but you're so traditional, it's cute.”

“It's too soon. We should marry in three years, and then two years later have a kid. You're only 20 years old, you said you needed time to grow up…”

Yuri rolls his eyes at the timeline.

“Beka, that's just you being scared. I'm not normal. I chose my career at 4 years old, I chose my mate at 15, and now… we're gonna have a baby girl. Get used to it.”

Otabek frowns at the mention of a baby girl, but decides to ignore it.

“Why don't you want to get married?”

“My parents. My mother says I was too young to remember, but I can hear the yelling, the stink of alcohol, and my mother's cries. I don't have any fuzzy feelings about wanting to get hitched.”

“Do you want a long-term relationship with me?” questions Otabek, trying to read his face.

“I'm staying with you till you get rid of me, or you die,” replies Yuri, staring straight back at him.

“Don't count on it. I'm stubborn enough to outlive you,” ends Otabek, pulling Yuri in for a kiss.

 

Otabek wakes up every night after that, Yuri's nightmares are getting worse. The usual words in Russian have no effect. Remembering the earlier conversation, Otabek whispers to Yuri,

“Don't worry, love. We'll have a baby soon…” and Yuri calms down, almost magically. The words have the same soothing effect for the next three nights. Then Otabek tests the opposite,

“You need to wait a few years, it's not the right time to have a baby,” whispers Otabek. The effect is dramatic. Yuri becomes more and more agitated. Otabek quickly repeats,

“Don't worry, love. We'll have a baby soon…” and Yuri calms down. Otabek stares at the ceiling in the darkness, wanting to start a family, yet wondering if Yuri is truly ready. He keeps seeing a little blond girl, with Yuri's eyes, hugging him... He shakes the image away as wishful thinking.

 

Otabek watches Yuri for several weeks, and finally makes a decision.

“Yuri, if you don't want to get married, we won't do it.”

“But you won't consider kids without it...” protests Yuri.

“I'll have a lawyer draw up some paperwork. Wills, testaments, medical power of attorney, etc. It will have the legal effect of a marriage, without the ceremony,” explains Otabek.

“I don't get it.”

“The papers will say if either of us die, the other gets the money. And if one of us is unconscious, the other can make medical decisions, like unplugging a comatose body,” explains Otabek again.

“Yeah sure, I'm fine with that.”

Otabek makes Yuri sign over thirty pages of documents.

“My hand is cramping. You should have been a banker or something,” grumbles Yuri.

“All right. Finished step one, we need to plan step two…” announces Otabek.

“Huh? You didn't tell me there was a step two,” replies a disconcerted Yuri.

“…and to be clear, we'll be using your sperm,” insists Otabek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Almaty, Kazakhstan**

 

Otabek and Yuri take a taxi to the outskirts of the city. They arrive at a gated entry way to huge estate. The security guard checks their ID, and lets them pass. They drive for a while until they arrive at a huge circular driveway in front of a massive two-story mansion. Otabek arranges to have the taxi wait  for them.

“Yura, please let me do the talking,” requests Otabek, looking tense. Yuri nods.

“Okay. Ready for step two.”

 

Otabek and Yuri enter the huge mansion, and Otabek observes Yuri checking out the gleaming wood floors, tasteful rugs and glittering chandeliers. A servant tells them they are awaited upstairs, in father's study. They go up an elegant wood staircase, and approach his father's precious lair. It's not a good sign. It's his father's favorite place for scolding his children; good news and relaxed company are enjoyed in the sitting room. He opens the room, sees his father sitting at a desk, and his mother standing near the window.

“You requested a visit. Why?” demands his father. He looks like an older stockier version of Otabek. Otabek places an expensive box of Japanese sweets on the desk.

“I'm notifying you in person that my partner and I are having a baby,” announces Otabek. Yuri wants to say something, but bites his lip.

His father frowns, and stay silent. However his mother, a pretty petite woman, cannot help but ask,

“Are you adopting or…”

“Donor egg and our …genetic material,” explains Otabek succinctly.

“Yours or his?” clarifies the mother.

“Otabek's,” replies Yuri, before Otabek can say anything. Otabek glares at at him. His father remains silent, but looks even more menacing. His mother paces, then touches her son's arm,

“Beka, a baby with a stranger's eggs? Your cousin adores you, you could've had a proper family.” She looks at Yuri with incomprehension.

“Are you requesting money?” demands his father.

“No. Nor am I expecting to be treated as family. Goodbye.” Otabek grabs Yuri's hand, and retraces their steps back to the taxi.

Otabek has almost reached the front door, when his mother captures him in a quick hug.

“Can I meet your baby?” she asks.

“If you treat all of us as family, then yes.” He kisses his mother's forehead, and leaves.

 

“Where are we going now?” asks Yuri, watching the countryside from the back of a taxi.

“My brother has agreed to meet us for lunch. Then we'll go sightseeing.”

Back in the city center, they sit at a café. Nazer joins them. Otabek's brother resembles his mother more than the father. His personality is outgoing and friendly, the only resemblance seems to be their coloring.

“So Yuri, what do you want to know about my brother?” asks Nazer.

“There's so much… What kind of kid was he? Tell me all stupid stuff he did,” Yuri asks excitedly.

Nazer smiles.

“This could take a while, my brother has gotten into a lot of scrapes…” Nazer recalls with a smirk.

“All because of you. You were the instigator, I was just clueless,” grumbles Otabek.

Nazer laughs.

“I was jealous of my little brother, who was free to play all day long, while I had to learn the family business.”

Otabek grimaces in discomfort, and orders more drinks. Unfortunately, Nazer and Yuri are getting along wonderfully well.

 

**January 21, European Championship, Moscow, Russia**

 

Yuri looks around the rink, but his grandfather hasn't come to watch him. Crap! He was supposed to introduce Otabek to his grandfather. Yaakov on the other hand, is here, but not yelling as usual.

“Yaakov! You're freaking me out. Why aren't you screaming at me?” demands Yuri.

“I have laryngitis,” whispers Yaakov hoarsely. “My new young skaters are idiots. They make you and Victor look like angels.”

“If I were there, I could yell at them for you,” offers Yuri, nodding his head sympathetically.

“ _Da, da_. I wanted Victor to come back to St. Petersburg, but I will take you.”

 

**St. Petersburg, Russia**

 

Otabek and Yuri are waiting to board a plane.

“Let me guess, this is step three,” mutters Yuri.

“That was low telling my parents I will be the donor,” grumbles Otabek.

Otabek and Yuri take a taxi to a poor area of St. Petersburg. Everything on the old brick building is in need of repair, and worn with use. They make their way up many flights of stairs, and knock on the door with chipped paint. Nikolai Plisetsky, a little stooped, waives them in. Yuri grins at him, and lifts him up off the ground in a big hug.

“Ai! Careful, _Yurochka._ My back cannot take the strain.”

Nikolai fetches an old kettle, and heats up some water. The tiny room has a bed, a table, and one chair. Otabek and Yuri sit down on the bed. Eventually, Nikolai returns with three mugs of tea.

“Grandpa, this is Otabek Altin, I've told you about him. This is my grandpa, Nikolai,” introduces Yuri.

“Call me Kolya.”

“Pleased to meet you,” replies Otabek.

Otabek and Nikolai sit silently, while the usually talkative Yuri figures out what to say. They have finished their tea, when Yuri blurts out,

“The thing is… Beka isn't just my friend, he's my boyfriend. Actually, no, he's my fiancé. We're getting married.”

Nikolai frowns. Otabek gives a surprised look, but says nothing. There's another long silence.

“Grandpa, please say something. Yell at me, tell me to get out, but the silence is killing me,” begs Yuri.

“What am I supposed to say? You're getting married and didn't tell me? No invitation? Nothing!” grumbles Nikolai.

“It will be just the two of us, kind of last-minute. No one was invited.” Yuri bites one of his nails, then adds, “Wait, what? Aren't you going to yell at me for being gay?”

“Gay?”

“Someone who likes other men, homosexual.”

“Ah. Is that what they call it nowadays? Really _Yurochka,_ you dance around the ice with colorful sparkly costumes, I'm not exactly surprised. I'm out of cigarettes, go fetch some for me.” Yuri glances over at Otabek, who nods his head agreeably.

Yuri leaves, and Nikolai observes Otabek, who looks back at him just as steadily.

“Married, huh? I'm surprised that's allowed. Here in Russia?” questions Nikolai.

“No. Probably in the United States,” answers Otabek, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, obviously if you hurt him in any way, I will strangle you with my bare hands. And whatever you do, don't give his mother any money. I doubt the father will be much problem, he disappeared years ago. There's no other family, my wife's dead, and our daughter was an only child.” Nikolai opens a cupboard, and gets two tiny cups, and a bottle of vodka. He pours some in each glass,

“To my grandson, Yuri.” They both down the burning alcohol quickly. Yuri shows up, with a pack of cigarettes. Nikolai gets up again, and rummages in a drawer. He comes out with several sheets of paper, wrinkled with age, and stained.

“I'm giving you your inheritance right away, I'm not waiting till I die,” explains Nikolai, handing the papers to Yuri. Yuri looks at them, appearing happy and sad at the same time.

 

Waiting at the airport, for a flight back home Hasetsu, Otabek asks,

“What are those papers?”

“My grandfather's recipes. Including the pirozhki,” replies Yuri.

“That went better than with my family.”

“Beka… I was feeling pretty good about making a bunch of money, even if it was mostly just by selling my body. But then we went to go visit your family, and I realized we're poor compared to them. Are you okay with … not having much money?”

“Poor? Yuri, I don't have expensive tastes, and even compared to Nikiforov, we're pretty wealthy.”

“And you were ashamed of me, you didn't let me talk to your parents.”

Otabek ponders how to reply.

“I wasn't ashamed of you. I'm ashamed of them. I knew you could say _hello_ , and they would say something rude. I was worried that if my father demeaned you, I wouldn't be able to control my temper, I'd punch him. You're right, I grew up rich and privileged. And you're less educated, but you're just as smart. You will learn whatever you find important. ”

“This is stupid, but in front of your parents, I hated that you called me your partner,” admits Yuri.

“What should I call you?” asks Otabek.

“Your …fiancé,” mumbles Yuri. Otabek looks at him sternly.

“Yes, I noticed you slipped that in with your grandfather. You made a big fuss about not getting married, and now… “ Otabek can't find the words. Yuri finishes his sentence,

“… I'm fucking annoying? Takes one to know one.”

 

**February, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Yuri comes home, and interrupts Otabek at his desk, with papers everywhere.

“Chris has run off, and Phichit is stuck at his in-laws with his new baby, 'coz they bought a crap house.” Yuri watches Otabek's face get cold and steely.

“Make dinner. I'll be on the phone all night,” declares Otabek. The next day, they travel to Champéry with Victor and Katsuki, and work on repairing the chalet. Within a few days, a guilty looking Christophe shows up, and Yuri gives Otabek a pleased nod. After a few more days, they return to Hasetsu.

 

Yuri walks back from the Ice Castle through the icy rain, and goes up the steps to his apartment. Piles and piles of boxes are being drenched near the doorstep, and a giant plastic bag of mail sits next to it. Crap! Valentine's Day. For weeks before, and after, his psycho fans send cards, chocolates, and inappropriate photos. Otabek stonily refuses to deal with it, forcing Yuri to trudge several trips to the large dumpster three blocks away.

 

Yuri walks into the apartment cold and soaking wet. Otabek is playing blocks with 1 1/2-year-old Mariko in the living room. Yuri pets the cat rubbing against his legs, then walks over to Mariko, and swoops her up and spins her around.

“Yuo, again,” she cries. Yuri spins her once more, and asks Otabek,

“What is she doing here?”

“Katsuki said something about needing to reconnect in their relationship.”

“What! I need a break and they could have hired a nanny to go…” Yuri mouthes the word _fuck_.

Mariko watchesYuri's face, and quickly imitates him.

“Fahk,” she says, smiling. “ Fahk, fahk, fahk!”

Otabek scoops her up, and picks up a picture book of animals.

“Fox. Yes, and this is a chicken, a dog, and a cat,” reads Otabek, smiling. “She's really good with languages.” Then Otabek rereads the book saying the animal words in Russian. Yuri sighs in relief, and goes to take a shower.

 

At dinner, Otabek observesYuri feeding the little girl, talking to her, and doting on her as usual. Yuri, plays with her on the floor, and even cleans her up.

“I've hired the surrogate,” Otabek announces, then does the dishes.

Yuri nods in acknowledgment, and continues to play with a little truck. By the time Katsuki comes to pick up his daughter, she is asleep on Yuri's lap.

“I hope everything went well?” questions Katsuki, his eyes sparkling at seeing his daughter.

Otabek nods his head, and Yuri adds sheepishly,

“She might say the word fox a lot though,…”

Katsuki smiles pleasantly, “Oh good. I should take her to the fox shrine nearby. Thank you very much, have a good night.”

 

Yuri sits back down on the couch, turns on the TV, and ignores it. Otabek sits next to him.

“Cool,” says Yuri in response to the earlier news. “Wanna get hitched  after worlds?”

“Maybe,” replies Otabek. Nervous, but happy, he lets his head rest on Yuri's shoulder.

 

Even with generous resources, Otabek has agonized over his choice of surrogate and donor eggs. His desk is covered in folders, documents, photos, and copies of research studies. He also wants Kazakh or Russian donors. After months of interviewing candidates, visiting clinics, and negotiating contracts, he can't believe it's actually happening. Ejaculating in a plastic container seems a cold and technical way to start a family.

“Before we go to the clinic, do you understand what we're getting into?” warns Otabek.

“What do you mean?” asks Yuri.

“Yuri, kids are a lot of work. They're frustrating and tiring, and they get in the way of sex. Their needs come first, so we won't be able to be as selfish.”

“I know that! But …you still want this, right? Are you having doubts about… me?” demands Yuri.

“I don't have any doubts about wanting kids, wanting a family. But the idea of this child growing up without grandparents, uncles, aunts, and cousins, …is hard for me to bear.”

 

They make the trip to Osaka, and in the waiting room, a young nurse hands Otabek a plastic container for the sample.

“Oh no, the sample comes from him,” objects Otabek, pointing to Plisetsky.

Yuri shakes his head,

“No, she has it right,” insists Yuri. Otabek gives him a dirty look. The nurse hesitates, then goes to the desk and hands Yuri another plastic container.

“When you gentlemen have decided, the donation rooms are to your left.”

 

Otabek pulls Yuri into one of the rooms, wanting privacy, as the young nurse quickly glances down at a piece of paper.

“Yura, this is very important to me. Please do this for me,” pleads Otabek.

“Beka, I'm not backing down.”

They both stare at each other. Minutes go by, as they sit uncomfortably in the small room. Getting bored with the standoff, Yuri browses the porn magazines.

“Yuck. It's a bunch of naked women,” complains Yuri.

“This is so unnatural. I wish we didn't have to make these weird decisions,” acknowledges Otabek.

Yuri suddenly smiles.

“We don't,” he replies, unzipping both their pants.

 

Yuri hands his plastic container to the young nurse. She nods, and fills out paperwork, and checks the sample. Her eyes get a little wide at seeing how full the plastic container is, but says nothing.

 

On the train home, Otabek keeps clenching and unclenching his hands on the bars of the seat.

“I can't believe you talked me into that,” he complains.

“Come on, this way whoever has the best sperm wins,” reassures Yuri.

“It's not supposed to be a competition… Well, I guess nature did set it up as a competition.”

Otabek sulks all the way to the apartment. Once home, he lays down in their bed, and stares at the ceiling. Yuri sits down next to him.

“Are you really upset that the baby will be biologically yours?” asks Yuri.

Otabek gives him another dirty look.

“You haven't won yet. But yes.”

“Why?”

“If the baby is yours, you'll stay. Plus the donor's blonde with blue eyes, so the baby would've looked like you…” confesses Otabek, still staring at the ceiling, embarrassed.

“Beka, if this first baby isn't biologically mine, the next one will be…”

Otabek looks at him astounded.

“What next one?”

“The next baby… I thought you wanted lots of kids,” clarifies Yuri.

Otabek lies down, barely able to breathe. Yuri throws his head back as he realizes,

“You dumb head! You thought we would only have one kid, and what? …I was going to hate all the diapers and puking, get sick of you and the kid, and if it's not biologically mine… take off?”

Otabek cringes, but nods anyway.

“Why were you so insistent I be the donor?” questions Otabek.

“I was just hoping the eldest kid might be smarter,” reply Yuri, smacking the top of Otabek's head.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**March 15, Yuri's Birthday**

 

Otabek's phone rings, he puts in on speakerphone.

“Mister Altin? This is the Hanagawa Clinic in Osaka. I have very good news. Oksana is pregnant, congratulations.”

“Thank you,” replies Otabek, ending the call. “Happy birthday!” wishes Otabek, kissing Yuri's naked back.

“Very happy – I want you naked every birthday,” moans Yuri.

 

**March 25, World Championship, Milan, Italy**

 

Yuri watches as Katsuki takes care of Mariko and Kasem, the little girl pouting due to Kasem being in Katsuki's arms. Victor comes over to him, asks with a slight edge,

“Why are you staring at my husband?”

“I'm not interested in Piggy, I was wondering what it's like to live with a tiny human,” replies Yuri.

Victor's tone changes instantly.

“Amazing! They're full of discovery and wonder, they wear such cute clothes, and they love being loved!” enthuses Victor.

 

At the hospital in Fukuoka, Otabek goes for an ultrasound with the surrogate. Then he calls Yuri.

“Yura, did you skate your free program?”

“I just finished, why?” questions Yuri, surprised.

“Oksana is fine, but …she has twins.”

“Oh fuckety fuck! We have... _two_ babies?”

“Yes. I'm worried. There's a lot more chances of complications with twins.”

“There's a lot more chance of insanity for parents of twins! Beka, two girls...” moans Yuri.

“Two girls? They might be boys. We need to choose names.”

 

Later that evening, Otabek streams Yuri's exhibition skate. Potya comes running, and he grabs her and pets her. Usually it's a sexy number to some pounding hard rock song. So Otabek is surprised to hear a soft Elvis Presley ballad play.

_Can't help falling in love with you…_

Otabek smiles. Yuri is serious about getting married in Las Vegas.

 

**April, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Otabek checks his email on his laptop, and calls his brother.

“Nazer, I received another email warning harm would come to Yuri if I don't leave him…”

“I'll contact the security company immediately. They have a cyber security expert, let's see if we can trace it back to the source. Another crazy fan?”

“No. It might be a threat from someone in the family – it was in Kazakh language.”

Otabek grabs his phone, and dials a number.

“Tell him his son wants to talk to him. …Father, may I have your word, your oath, that you will not do anything to hurt my partner?” Otabek listens attentively. “Fine. But there will be hell to pay if I ever find out otherwise.”

 

Otabek and Yuri are eating dinner, Otabek is showing Yuri a list of baby names.

“I'm glad there's two of them, they can defend each other if they are hassled for having two fathers…” muses Otabek.

“Katsudon's in trouble – I need to go.” Yuri dashes out of the apartment. Suddenly, Yuri's phone rings, on the kitchen table. Otabek picks it up.

“Plisetsky's phone.”

“Otabek? Help please…” sobs Katsuki.

“Plisetsky is on his way.” Otabek ends the call, and walks quickly towards Katsuki's apartment. By the time he arrives there, he sees Katsuki with his daughter, who looks red and feverish.

“Victor's gone to St. Petersburg. Riko is sick, and I started to have a panic attack…” rambles Katsuki.

Yuri picks up the little girl and feels her forehead. He takes her temperature, and puts a cold rag on her head. Then he holds Katsuki's hand, and smiles. Katsuki smiles back, and closes his eyes, and tries to take deep breaths.

“Riko is going to be fine. Call me if you need help again.”

 

Yuri and Otabek walk back to their apartment, and Otabek packs a bag.

“What's going on?” questions Yuri.

“I'm leaving,” replies Otabek.

“What! Why?”

“We aren't getting married. You're still in love with him.”

“WHAT? Beka…” cries Yuri as Otabek leaves and slams the door.

 

In shock,Yuri calls Phichit.

“Otabek is upset. He thinks I have feelings for Katsuki, and it's sort of true, but not… I don't know how to say it…”

“Feelings for Yuuri? Oh I know! I love him and I was once in love with him, and I still have feelings for him. He's so sexy sometimes, so cute at the same time, he makes you feel like you're lusting after your own brother, because he's so sweet, yet he belongs with Victor, and I love Christophe, and I don't want anyone else…”

“Doesn't Christophe get jealous that you feel that way?”

“Christophe doesn't believe in jealousy. He wants us all to be sleeping with each other. He would probably just invite Yuuri and Victor both for a foursome, the idiot!”

“So it's normal that I have these feelings…”

“Lots of people do. Poor Minami, he's so smitten, I might have to do an intervention.”

 

Otabek is lying on the futon in the Japanese room Yuri had stayed at Yutopia. Living in Hasetsu, it's impossible to forget about Yuuri Katsuki. His whole family lives here, all the shopkeepers know him, and he wouldn't be surprised if they tore down that weird statue in the square and replaced it with a skating Katsuki. Then Otabek hears a knock on the shoji. Oh no. He doesn't want to talk to Yuri yet.

“Yes?” grunts Otabek.

Victor pokes his head through the doorway,

“May I come in?” Victor strides into the room. Otabek nods his assent anyway.

“Tell me what happened,” demands Victor.

“Katsuki did nothing wrong. And neither did Plisetsky. We can't help who we love. I know that better than anyone,” says Otabek in a gravelly voice.

“I understand that, now tell me _exactly_ what happened.”

“Katsuki was having a panic attack. Plisetsky was holding his hand, and they smiled at each other.”

Victor is still staring at him.

“I know how it sounds. But Yura doesn't smile at people, it's very rare, and …precious,” explains Otabek. Victor exhales loudly.

“Have you and Yurio been getting emotionally closer lately?” questions Victor.

“I thought so. We were planning to get married, and …we're having a baby, well, babies.”

Victor paces back and forth.

“In a normal relationship, you love the person, and you can read their body language. A certain level of intimacy becomes possible. In a soulmate situation, you can bond at a deeper level to the point where you can feel their stronger emotions. It also magnifies whatever hurts, blocks, or walls you have set up. After marrying me, Yuuri fell apart emotionally. I set up some walls to defend myself against drowning in his emotional state. This blocked my connection with Yuuri. For me, Yurio and Yuuri's love was like the moon at night. It seemed to outshine anything else. Only when I was able to break down the walls inside of me, did our love shine like the sun, making the moon seem unimportant.”

“You don't deny they love each other,” clarifies Otabek.

“No, I don't. But I believe Yurio loves _you_ much more. He's even skated for you. That's not like him.”

“So you want us to see a psychotherapist?”

“That might work in the long term. But I've experienced a quicker, much more intense way. We call it a soul flash, because it feels like … light hitting you. Here's what happened to us…”

Victor recounts some of his experiences.

“Now if you will excuse me, I need to go deal with my husband,” growls Victor.

Otabek is surprised at the intensity of the remark.

“I told you, neither of them did anything wrong…” reiterates Otabek.

“I'm still human. I get jealous. I intend to make love to my husband until he cries out my name. That usually makes me feel better. Good night,” Victor replies curtly, and leaves.

 

Otabek watches Victor leave, puzzled by the conversation. Victor is a bit of an airhead sometimes, but he takes his marriage very seriously. This talk of soulmates was a little difficult to swallow. However, the main point, is that Katsuki loves Victor, and Plisetsky loves him. Maybe not as much as he would like, but it wasn't worth throwing away the relationship over jealousy. He walks back to the apartment. He opens the door, and sees Yuri sitting silently on the couch. Yuri doesn't look over, or say anything. Well, it was probably their worst fight , Otabek puts down his bag and closes the door. He's not sure what to do. Then he looks at the kitchen wall, and sees a round hole about the size of a fist half way up the wall.

“Did you hurt your hand?” asks Otabek.

“Yeah.”

“May I see?”

Yuri shows him his right hand, covered in bandages. Otabek checks the functionality by moving each finger, and Yuri winces a little.

“Nothing sprained or broken,” grunts Yuri.

Otabek sits there for a while, then admits, “I messed up. You didn't do anything wrong, but I got so jealous… I've never felt so angry before.”

“Are you back?” asks Yuri, staring at the blank TV screen.

“Yes, if you're able to forgive me.”

“Do I have to stop seeing Katsudon?”

Otabek grabs the edge of the couch. “I don't want you to see him, but I have no right to stop you seeing your friend.”

“It won't make you feel better, but Katsudon is sorry for calling me and making you jealous.”

 

They both sit a long time. Eventually, Otabek asks,

“Has Katsuki talked about the soul binding?”

“What? No,” replies Yuri, confused.

“What about soulmates?”

“Victor used to blab about finding one, until he met Katsudon… Why?”

“Victor and Katsuki think they're soulmates that have connected.”

“Connected? You mean they had sex? Duh, I've seen them… whoops, nevermind,” mumbles Yuri.

“Seen them?”

“A couple years ago, by mistake,” admits Yuri.

“So wait, back when I was injured, you said you saw two guys. I thought you were watching porn, but you saw Victor and Katsuki? Were you peeping through their window?”

“No. I was skating late at the Ice Castle, and as I was leaving, I saw Piggy put on quite a show for his hubby that night.”

Otabek stares at him. Slowly the puzzles pieces fall into place.

“You were blushing around him for weeks, of course!” Otabek remembers. “Where's the video?”

“Huh? I never said there was a video,” protests Yuri.

“Show me,” Otabek insists in a very serious way.

Yuri's eyes glance quickly at the table.

“On your phone. Of course.” Otabek walks over, and quickly accesses Yuri's phone.

Yuri tries to take it away from him. “We can't watch that, I mean, I shouldn't have filmed them…” Yuri glares as Otabek finds the recording of _pork cutlet porking a pickle_.

Otabek watches the video, then pauses,

“Unbelievable. There it is. A flash.”

“What?”

“Victor described a soul flash while having an amorous encounter on the ice. I assumed he isn't having sex at the Ice Castle all the time, even if he is an adventurous lover.”

Otabek replays it so that Yuri can see.

“That's just a glitch, probably just a reflection hit the lens at that moment…” counters Yuri.

 

“We're going to try,” declares Otabek.

“On the ice?” asks Yuri, slightly alarmed.

“No, our own way.”

Dinner is quiet, too quiet. Finally, Otabek explains,

“First the warnings: if we connect, the soulmate becomes our only love for this life. You could leave me, but you'll never be happy with anyone else.”

“What else?”

“It will be more connected to feelings, both good and bad. Also, Victor thinks the more they connect, the more it's likely they will die together.”

“Beka, you believe in this hocus-pocus?”

“I do now.”

“But what if we're not… soulmates, then what?” counters Yuri.

“Then we love each other anyway. Bedroom,” orders Otabek.

 

Otabek quickly strips his clothes away, Yuri removes his slowly.

“Top or bottom? You want me more lucid or gone?” asks Yuri, stalling for time.

“Lucid. I'm the one who has trouble letting go. Tell me how you feel about me,” insists Otabek.

“Ugh, you know I don't talk, why don't you say stuff…” counters Yuri.

“No. Tell me about our day in Barcelona…”

“I thought you were good looking. Powerful skater. Tough. Aaah...”

“You said you fell for me. Why?” orders Otabek, with closed eyes.

“Not sure. I had my arms around your waist and I didn't want to let go. I…” Yuri frowns helplessly. “I… love you, I, uh, want you,” mumbles Yuri.

“Would you choose me at over all others? Even… Katsuki?”

“Beka, he's not your rival. He's my friend,” argues Yuri, completely breaking the mood.

“Ah. I should just let this be. Good night.” Otabek gives Yuri a quick peck on the cheek, and turns away.

 


	6. Chapter 6

For three days, Yuri feels the tension in the apartment, and curses again. He eats, gets dressed and makes excuses to Victor, then takes a walk on the beach. Beka is right. He still has a place in his heart for Piggy. Yuri calls Katsuki.

“I need to talk. I ditched practice. Give the baby to Victor, meet me at the beach.”

Yuri sits in the sand slumped over, he sees Katsuki push his glasses and look inquiringly. Yuri confesses,

“My emotions are all messed up. I have… feelings for you. Like love, but not. Don't get me wrong. I don't want to hook up with you, but there's some weird shit between us…”

“I've been mulling over it too. We're friends, but our connection is stronger than that – too strong. It's made Victor weird and jealous, and Otabek too it seems. We …we've made a soul connection,” explains Katsuki.

“Whoa. But isn't Victor your soulmate?” demands Yuri.

“Yes. But remember the waterfall training that Victor had us do? You had a vision that day… and I felt it. Ever since then, I can sense your feelings. I didn't notice at first, I was busy trying to win Victor, and competing,” recounts Katsuki, worried how his answer will be received.

Yuri scrunches his face, and covers it with his hands. He whispers,

“I can totally feel your emotions.”

Katsuki nods, relieved.

“I didn't realize you could sense mine – did it affect you when I was coaching? Did you sense my panic attacks when I competed?” Katsuki eyes widen, realizing possible consequences.

“Yeah. I used it. In Barcelona, I could feel your desperation. You wanted to win so badly it ruined your short program. I used your energy. It pushed me beyond my strength somehow, and at the end I cried, I was so happy to win, but I could also feel your despair…” recollects Yuri.

“The night before the final free skate, what did you feel?” questions Katsuki.

“Elated. Madly in love. But that was for Otabek… unless I was just channeling you?”

“Both. We were both in love, which made us both happy. So what happened when I retired?” muses Katsuki.

“I struggled. I blamed it on my growth spurt, but that was only part of it. Without you to compete against – I felt empty. It was like a heavy weight was pulling me down…” describes Yuri.

“Maybe I was the heavy weight. I fell apart after the wedding. I was looking forward to retiring and living with Victor but … our life together started badly. Victor took control, bought an apartment, art and the ice castle and planned baby – all without me. I got fat, depressed, and felt useless. I started wandering during the day, skating in the evening, binge eating at night.”

“See you're saying my crappy skating was your fault? That's crazy... How would that even work? I can't feel every little thing you feel…” says Yuri, frustrated.

“Maybe you just feel the intense stuff. How did you feel when I coached you?”

“In the beginning… it was a mess. But once that past, I quickly improved. So what? I need you to be happy for the rest of my skating career?”

“No. For the rest of your life,” replies Katsuki with a smile.

 

Yuri jumps up, and paces next to Katsuki.

“Victor told Otabek some crap about soul binding but…” Yuri kicks the sand.

Katsuki remains seated, hugging his knees.

“If you want to connect that deeply with Otabek, I'm not holding you back. You are,” insists Katsuki.

“I… I… How I feel freaks me out. Not sweet and loving, like you and Victor. I'm dark, twisted and disturbed,” rants Yuri.

“Yurio, having a soul connection is rough. It makes you raw, and vulnerable. But… I don't mind having that connection with you. I don't mind your darkness, and there's a lot of heart in there too. Don't you think Otabek can handle it?”

 

The sky turns dark, a few drops of rain falls on them. Yuri sticks his hand out to help Katsuki stand up.

Some seaweed wraps around their feet, and they land on top of each other, their lips touching. Katsuki freezes in shock, then looks up and sees Otabek on the beach. Katsuki quickly rolls himself off, and looks worriedly at Yuri. Yuri shakes his head in frustration, then says,

“Leave him to me. Just go explain to Victor, I swear in this town, it will get around.”

Katsuki runs off, while Yuri leaves the beach, and follows Otabek who appears incensed. Once in the apartment, Yuri explains,

“It's not what you think. We were talking and…” Yuri stops himself, seeing such a hurt face. Beside himself, Yuri snaps,

“He's just a friend, and there's more… but nothing else. You're the one I love, you're the one I'm crazy about… you're the one I would do anything for… I'd give my kidney, cut my leg off… I'm worried about all the soul binding crap because my soul is dark. I've hurt people. I've stolen. I've almost killed someone with my bare hands. I get jealous – and it takes a lot to not just punch them. But I would do it, Beka – I would bind you to me for all eternity, if you want it.”

“Why did you kiss?”

“Our feet got tangled in seaweed and we fell. It's unbelievable, but fucking true.”

“Are you sure, Yuri? If you want him, I will step aside. I'll even help you seduce him.”

Yuri feels a overwhelming rage, and stomps to the kitchen, grabs a knife, then grabs Otabek's hand.

“LOOK AT ME. I'm yours. Totally. Forever.” Yuri slices his palm, does the same for Otabek, and clasps their hands together. “I… LOVE… YOU.” The rain outside gets louder, lightning flashes, and suddenly it seems to flash in the apartment.

“Beka! Are you hurt? I'll call an ambulance, you've been electrocuted…”

“Yura… That was the soul flash…hold me please,” Otabek says weakly.

Otabek steadies himself in Yuri's arms. He feels as if something has been ripped away. He looks into Yuri's eyes,

“You love me. You really love me. I thought I was Katsuki's replacement…” then Otabek is reeling. There is so much anger, resentment and hurt radiating from Yuri. “So much hurt. Who hurt you?”

“My mother usually. She was a drug addict, and violent when she couldn't afford to get high. Once a drunk neighbor attacked me, tried to rape me. I'm flexible and I got free before he did anything, but I was so enraged I kept beating on him with a bottle. When I left, he almost died. Word of what I did got around, but no one ratted on me. People didn't pick on me after that.”

“Too many emotions…” Otabek passes out.

 

Around midnight, Yuri calls Katsuki.

“It happened,” says Yuri.

“I know. Are you both… okay?” replies Katsuki.

“I don't know, right now the emotions are really messy.”

“So sorry about the falling on you at the beach, my legs got tangled in the seaweed…” apologizes Katsuki.

“Forget about it. Have you ever talked to Phichit about this stuff?”

“Once. He didn't believe me. Plus we grew apart when he started dating Christophe.”

“Well, he had to do that. He needed to get over you, to make room in his heart for Chris,” explains Yuri.

“Get over me?” asks Katsuki in disbelief.

“Yeah, I forget how dense you are. He was in love with you for years. Anyway, you should talk to him again, I think they've experienced a flash. Crap. It's late. I need to get back before Beka wakes up. Night!”

 

Yuri returns to bed, Otabek snuggles into his body.

“How's Katsuki?”

“Fine. He's sorry once again. We were just talking about Phichit. Beka… I didn't get to finish my explanation about Katsudon. Several years ago, Victor made us do this torturous cold water shower under a waterfall, some weird Japanese custom. We experienced a minor flash of connection, so I can feel when Piggy is having a hard time. I'm not in love with him though.”

“But you love him. It's okay, I get what Victor was saying now.”

Yuri lies there, stroking Otabek's hair. Yuri vows,

“I will never lie to you. Anyway, you're so observant you would see through my lies. So don't expect any surprise birthday parties.”

“Good. I hate surprise parties,” mumbles Otabek, already half-asleep.

 

Yuri finally makes it to the Ice Castle for practice.

“Sorry Victor. Beka and I did that soul flashy thing, and now Beka's libido and emotions are going bonkers.”

“Emotions? You're having empathetic readings already? It took us months, maybe years to get that much…” replies Victor, astonished.

Yuri shrugs. “We're quick studies.”

 

From the moment Yuri walks in the door, Otabek is kissing him and undressing him with desperate hunger. Yuri enjoys it, but after a few days of intense training, and repeated sex at night, he's barely sleeping.

“Beka, stop. We need to talk.”

“After.” Undoing pants. Otabek moans, “Shower. NOW.”

“All right, let's do it in the shower.”

 

Otabek can barely contain himself. His whole body is on fire, as if he has swallowed a whole bottle of of aphrodisiac. Every inch of his skin is hyperaware, and needing to be touched. Yuri's body pressed next to his almost makes him come. The feel of the hot water dripping everywhere, their skin slippery and wet, Otabek can't think anymore. He is only a raging animal in need of release. Yuri tries to wash himself, but Otabek throws the soap away, and pushes Yuri against the wall of the shower. Yuri seems annoyed, but gets on his knees, and Otabek feels a hot mouth around his cock. Otabek barely lasts an instant, pulsing into Yuri's mouth.

“If you let me wash, I'll fuck you from behind, okay?” growls Yuri.

Otabek grunts in frustration, but inserts a finger, playing with himself while Yuri shampoos his hair. Yuri quickly finishes, pressing him into the cold wet tile till they both explode.

 

“Beka, I can't believe I'm saying this: I'm going to tie you up and _not have sex_ with you unless you start talking.”

“Why do you want to talk? At Yutopia you didn't mind the constant sex,” answers Otabek, pushing Yuri onto the bed.

“I can feel a weird desperation to this, and loads of guilt. Which makes no sense. Why feel guilty about wanting me? Are you still weirded out about being gay?”

Otabek tries to initiate more sex by licking Yuri's chest. Yuri pushes him away. Otabek explains,

“I repressed my sexual needs for a big part of my life. I'm just pent up.”

“Nope. Try again,” replies Yuri. He stares at Otabek, trying his own technique against him

Otabek relents and recounts,

“I was taught that all men like women. I didn't understand why I didn't. At age 15, I was competing in the US, and another skater came on to me. A boy. I reacted badly and punched him - I was offended. Then Leo met me, we used to hang out, listen to music. He confronted me about sexual orientation, and slowly came on to me. I hated that I needed a guy to get off. I was worried. How was I going to manage with my future wife? So I mostly repressed my sexual needs, occasionally I would go to gay bars and have a one night stand.”

Otabek pauses, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes.

“Then I met you. I… desired you. A lot. It was… unsettling. I felt horrible. Not only were you male but only 15! I must be a deviant. I bottled up all those feelings, because just like you, I wanted us to be friends. I was stunned when I saw Victor and Katsuki get engaged, even married. I'm happy that's an option for us. But I deep inside… I'm broken, or wrong to want you.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh! I told you I fell for you in Barcelona, and you didn't admit you had the hots for me? You're such a closed off, stoic, bastard! No wonder Leo calls you stonewall Altin. I should've jumped you right away… though that's still after Leo got his paws on you.”

“I thought you weren't jealous anymore.”

“I'm not jealous of your little chats on the phone. I would prefer to have been your only one.”

“But then I'd be a terrible lover. I'm not obsessing about who you've done, even though you said I was your first guy,” observes Otabek.

“You were,” insists Yuri.

“Impossible. You bottomed like an expert.”

“That's from toys, not other guys. Anyway your libido is going crazy from _sublimating_ – new vocabulary – your desire for my hot underage body? I want to hear more,” asks Yuri excitedly.

“More?” echoes Otabek with a frown.

“What about my 15-year-old self turned you on?”

“I'm not talking about that,” growls Otabek, embarrassed.

“Too pervy? I was only a few months from being a consenting 16-year-old…” reassures Yuri.

“No.”

“Give me a fucking clue…” pleads Yuri.

“ _Nyet_.”

“Fine. We'll find out the _hard way_ ,” insinuates Yuri putting his hand on Otabek's crotch.

“My blonde hair…” He feels a slight twitch. “Green eyes…” Slight twitch. “My flexibility…” Slight twitch. “My small round ass…” Slightly bigger twitch. Yuri smiles. “The exhibition's skate where I ended up half naked sliding on the ice…” Beka flips him and pins him down, obviously fully aroused. Yuri laughs.

“What's so funny?” groans Otabek.

“You, my love. So fucking honorable, and adorable.”

Otabek collapses and hugs him. “Yura, I'm losing it. All these feelings… I felt like such a pervert, being so much older than you. Then suddenly, you like Katsuki. It was like a kick in the gut. I wanted to distract you from him, but it hurt. Then you're with me, you say you love me. But you're too beautiful. Everyone on the planet wants you… I want kids, but I'm worried you will leave.”

“I'm here. I'm not going anywhere,” Yuri murmurs to Otabek.

 

Katsuki is making dinner, and distracted, he slices into one of his fingers. The injury is not serious, but he calls Plisetsky.

“Yurio, should I tell Victor about the waterfall? I don't want to hurt him…” questions Katsuki.

“In his heart, he already knows. But lie to him all you want, it's not my problem,” grumbles Yuri.

“You're right. I'll talk to him. Thanks,” replies Katsuki.

 

“Victor, I need to tell you something about Yurio…” begins Yuuri. But Victor shakes his head,

“I'd rather not know.”

“I understand, but I really need to explain. When we were practicing for the _Onsen On Ice_ , you made us do _misogi_ , a purification practice, under a waterfall.”

“I did? I don't remember that…” replies Victor, putting away some plates.

“You do too. Yurio and I were standing under the cold water, and we had a flash of connection. He experienced the love of his grandfather, and I could almost see it… But it wasn't a romantic connection. We are like brothers… I don't …desire him.”

Victor turns toward Yuuri, his mouth forming an _oh_ of surprise. Yuuri continues,

“It must be hard, that you have to share me in that way, but I love you more than you can possibly imagine…” Victor places a plate on the counter, and takes both of Yuuri's hands.

“Shush. I understand everything now. I feel so relieved – I thought I was being petty to feel so jealous, … just read the engraving on our rings.”

“Engraving? I've never taken my ring off… .” Yuuri takes off his ring and reads,

_“I found love, and love is you.”_

 

A few weeks later, Yuri receives a call.

“I heard about Katsuki's soul flashes, tell me about yours,” asks Phichit.

“Ugh. Katsudon has a big mouth. What did he say?” growls Yuri.

“Nothing… but you're obviously holding out on me…” slyly replies Phichit.


	7. Chapter 7

**June, Las Vegas, Nevada**

 

Yuri spends the morning at a photo shoot for a _Kelvin Climbs_ underwear in the sweltering desert. Then Yuri meets Otabek at the Ice Diamond hotel on the strip in Las Vegas. Otabek gives Yuri the key card to the room,

“I need to talk to the front desk some more, the rings still haven't arrived.” Otabek talks to the concierge, then calls the delivery service again. No luck. Frustrated, he heads up to their hotel suite. The luxury suite has an enormous bed on a raised platform, a huge bath in the middle of the room, and reminds Otabek of a North Pole bordello. Meanwhile, Yuri has unpacked his two large roller bags, and has scattered various shirts and pants all over the bed. Yuri paces back and forth, and asks,

“What should I wear?”

“Something that will be comfortable on a motorcycle, we'll be driving for a couple hours,” states Otabek, amused.

 

Later that night, they drive up, fill out some paperwork, the Elvis impersonator pronounces a few words. Then he croons “ _…can't help falling in love with you…”_ as they drive away.

 

Otabek drives about an hour outside of the city. The landscape has become rocky and desolate, and they are nearing a mountain range. There are a few dried out bushes, and some prickly spiky vegetation. He stops in an empty dirt parking lot. It leads to a hiking trail into the canyon. The weather is hot and dry, and they are both sweating in their leather jackets, the heat radiating from the ground.

“I've never seen so many stars,” remarks Yuri.

Otabek undoes his helmet and removes Yuri's as well.

“There's nothing here, what are we doing? ” questions Yuri.

“You said you wanted to fuck on a motorcycle,” replies Otabek.

“I was joking! I was just nervous about… well, marriage crap…” explains Yuri.

“All right.”

Yuri looks around again, then grabs Otabek, Yuri kisses him, with lots of tongue, and undoes his pants. Otabek reaches down the back of his pants, loosening him up. Soon Yuri is grabbing at his dick. It's a bit tricky to maneuver without making the motorcycle fall down. Luckily, he has rented a low rider, so he can keep his feet on the ground, and lets Yuri do the work of grinding on top of him.

“I should have jumped you in Barcelona. Though I was too small and pretty for your taste.”

“I don't know, I would've been shocked that's for sure. I probably would've fallen for you anyways, sooner or later.”

 

Otabek watches Yuri get undressed in the half moonlight. He can't believe how gorgeous he is, with that yellowish blonde hair, green eyes, and amazing body. He's been waxed and oiled up for the photo shoot, and his skin is gleaming. He loves how scrappy he is, always willing to fight and defend what matters to them. And the best part is his ridiculously soft heart, barely concealed by his ornery attitude. He fancifully imagines them both as Spartan warriors, aggressive and loyal.

“Take off your clothes,” orders Yuri.

Now naked except for their boots, Yuri lies him on the passenger seat, and plows into him with a fierce possessiveness. The smell of the motorcycle, of leather, oil, the desert dryness and the exposure to the elements makes it feel so much more primal and intense.

 

Otabek and Yuri ride back to the Ice Diamond hotel. Otabek stops at the front desk, and the service personnel hands him a package. Otabek frowns, annoyed at the lateness of its arrival. They head upstairs and order dinner from room service.

“I thought I'd feel different. Nothing's changed,” remarks Yuri.“Are those the rings? I never did see what you picked.” Otabek grunts. He opens it up and shows Yuri two platinum rings inlaid with tiger stripes with the same inscription as Yuri's bracelet.

_love – honor – friendship_

Otabek casually places one ring on the second finger of Yuri's right hand, and slips the other on his own.

“Good fit. And don't worry, Yura, you don't have to wear it.” He hears a knock at the door, and comes back with a tray of their dinners. Then he realizes Yuri hasn't moved, and appears to be in shock.

“Yura? Are you all right?” tucking Yuri's hair behind his ear. Suddenly Yuri sobs,

“No one has ever wanted me, except my grandfather. And he's getting so old, he might not last much longer. My parents never really wanted me, and most of the others just wanted sex. But I'm fucking terrified, with this marriage and baby thing. Beka, you gotta be nuts to do this with me…”

Otabek holds him, and says,

“Yura… you're strong, passionate, and caring. And you're also the only one whose stubborn enough to deal with me. You've turned my whole world upside down. You're the only one for whom I would break with my family, and have babies in a test tube. Sometimes, I get scared you'll leave me. But underneath that, I feel so connected, so deeply sure that we belong together.”

Otabek holds Yuri until the emotions subside. Then he changes tone.

“Too late for cold feet. Now you're mine, I'm not letting go. you're stuck with me,” says Otabek forcefully . Yuri tugs at their clothes to remove them, then pulls him on top as they land on the bed.

“Say it. You… haven't said it yet…” mumbles Yuri.

“I love you. You're mine, heart, body and soul,” whispers Otabek.

“Beka… Say it…”

“Your touch, it's electric. Every time I'm in you, I feel like a split apart soul trying to meld back together.”

Yuri groans in frustration. He grabs Otabek's cock, trying to put it in. Otabek grabs the lube, and positions himself for entry.

“I love fucking my husband,” he whispers into Yuri's ears, and watches Yuri's body convulse in pleasure.

 

**Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Otabek and Yuri are eating dinner, Otabek picking at his food, Yuri shoveling it down. Otabek is thinking about the twins, but he only sees the surrogate when she goes for medical appointments, so the babies seem more dream than reality.

“How are the books you're reading?” questions Otabek.

“Blah. Most of them ramble on and on like Victor… But I kind of like the war stuff. What's really on your mind?”

“Is there a reason for the soul connections? Do we have some moral responsibility?” questions Otabek.

“I'm sure Victor and Katsudon don't feel any moral responsibility,” asserts Yuri, filling up a second plate.

“Maybe their role is to be the example, the trigger if you will. But I noticed that Phichit and Christophe have created a nonprofit foundation, they're trying to help the world in their own way. I'm not sure what our role would be…” muses Otabek.

“I'm selfish. I just want to be happy. Did you make dessert?” asks Yuri. Otabek points to the fried noodles with honey.

“Do you mind if I make a donation to their nonprofit? Although it won't be completely altruistic, there will be a tax incentive,” offers Otabek.

“I decided to make _you_ the trophy husband. I make a ton of money, you spend it as you wish.”

 

**October, Rostelecom cup, Moscow**

 

Yuri warms up stretches on the sidelines of the ice rink, appreciating the sound of Russian all around him. He surprised to hear his phone ring: _born to be wi_ _iiiii_ _ld…_

“Yuri, have you told your grandfather about the babies yet?” asks Otabek.

“… No. But I will. He's in the audience, I'll see him after I perform. What's up? You _abhor_ being on the phone,” replies Yuri, showing off his vocabulary.

“I found an apartment. It's close to the beach, and has enough room. And I can get a good price for it.”

“So what's the problem? You wouldn't have hesitated unless I'll hate it.”

“It's right next door to Victor and Katsuki's.”

“What? Fuck no. I train with them, hang out with them, and babysit their kid. It'll be the same as just living in their house.”

“Fine. I'll keep looking,” Otabek says evenly.

There's a long silence. Eventually, Yuri shakes his head and grumbles into the phone,

“I hate it when you argue with me. Fine. You win. But find a way to keep Piggy from dropping by all the time.”

 

**November, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Yuri lands at Narita airport in Japan, having just finished competing in Paris, at the Trophée de France. 

_ born to be wi _ _ iiiii _ _ ld… _

“Yuri, we need to go to the hospital, the babies are on their way.”

“I'll take the train directly to Fukuoka Hospital.”

“I hope Oksana is all right,” says Otabek.

The next 24 hours are harrowing. There is constant monitoring, and checking, and a complete feeling of powerlessness for both men. The first girl is born at midnight, the second a few minutes later. A nurse hands Yuri the first baby. Yuri mechanically checks that it seems all right, while the nurse hands the second to Otabek. Otabek gazes at the little scrunched face, and Yuri is hit with a overwhelming sense of love, tenderness, and a desire to protect emanating from his husband. Yuri clears his throat, and mutters,

“This is intense.” He stares at the newborn. “She's two weeks early, doesn't that mean she needs to go into an incubator or something? I don't think she's …done.”

“The doctor said both babies are fine, we can take them home in a few hours,” reassures Otabek.

Yuuko spots them, and comes running.

“I got your text Yurio-kun, I came as fast as I could… oh, so cute! ” She takes a closer look at both babies. “One's blonde with bluish eyes, and the other's a brunette with dark eyes…”

Otabek frowns. “The mother was blonde with blue eyes…” He turns to Yuri. “We got one of each? We need to double check with a blood test but…”

“… no way!” finishes Yuri, with disbelief.

 

“I saw you write down the names on their birth certificate, what do they mean?” asks Yuri.

“Samal means breeze, she has your blue eyes. Ayakoz means beautiful eyes, I'm hoping she has my mother's eyes,” replies Otabek wistfully.

“I can come and help for a little bit, but you need to hire a nanny,” says Yuuko.

 

The first week neither of them sleep with all the changing, feeding, and holding the babies. As soon as one cries, the other one cries too.

“Beka, this is ridiculous, I can't train, or sleep, or even think straight…”

 

Yuri looks at his clock, and sees 4: 21 a.m.

“Beka, I'm completely terrified. These grubs are so small and helpless, and they've already wrapped those tiny fists around my heart. Crap! I'm gonna have a Katsudon panic attack.”

“Don't worry about it. It's the reaction of all normal parents. Oh and Yura? Remember what that nurse said…” Otabek reminds Yuri.

“Yeah, yeah. It's normal to want to chuck them through the window, it's not normal to actually do it.”

“Not exactly her words, but okay.”

 

Yuri opens the door for a delivery of a giant box of baby wipes, and a even larger box of diapers.

Yuri signs for them and grumbles, “I sold my naked body to advertisers to buy diapers.”

 

A few days later, Otabek is surprised by a knock at his door.

“Mother! I… I wasn't expecting you,” stutters Otabek, as his mother strides in, declaring,

“If I'd asked to visit, you might say no. Your …partner gave me the information. Where are they?”

“In the nursery, napping. I'm doing dishes, but there's a baby monitor…” Otabek points to the video feed on his laptop. “Did Nazer explain…” But his mother isn't listening. She goes straight to the hallway, opening doors till she finds the nursery. Otabek follows, suddenly feeling like a helpless little boy. He whispers, “Please don't wake them!”

His mother ignores him, and picks up Samal with the wispy blond hair, and sits in one of the two rocking chairs. Otabek stands there for a while, unable to converse, and waiting for the baby to cry. Eventually, he clenches his fists in frustration, and returns to washing the dishes.

 

Sometime later, Samal wakes up, and cries, Otabek returns to the nursery, and changes her diaper. Ayakoz begins to cry, and his mother picks her up. Now that both are awake, Otabek fetches two bottles, and asks,

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to see my granddaughters, of course,” she answers.

“I'm no longer part of the family,” Otabek counters tersely.

“I admit, I was hoping you'd change. But family is family.”

“Just to be clear – _both girls and my husband_ are family?”

His mother purses her lips.

“It will take some getting used to, but yes.”

“What about father?”

His mother purses her lips again, then gets a determined look.

“Leave him to me. The most difficult one is your sister, I'm afraid several miscarriages have hurt her deeply, and she lashes out at everyone. Best to leave her alone for now.”

 

Otabek's mother leaves to do some errands, and Otabek sits down on the couch, in shock. Suddenly a torrent of emotion hits him, a mixture of anger, relief, happiness. Within minutes, the front door slams open. Yuri runs in straight towards the nursery, checks the twins, then stomps back out.

“What the fuck! What the hell is going on with you? Call me if there's a problem…”

Otabek looks at him dazed.

“Nothing is wrong. My mother… came to visit.”

“Oh. And that's why you're feeling… whatever?” Yuri waves his hands around.

“Yes. She's… taking my side now.”

“So it's your brother and mother against …your father and sister?”

“Oh no. My father might be the head of the family, but my mother is in charge. It might take some time, but I'm back in the family. Which means… Oh no, Yuri, I need to warn you…”

Otabek's mother walks into the living room carrying several huge bags.

“Beka, please take care of the groceries. Yuri, come here and sit down, we need to chat.”

Yuri shrugs, but obeys. “Yes, ma'am.”

 

Otabek puts away the cold food, then takes care of the crying twins. He tries to listen to the conversation. His mother appears to be interrogating Yuri about his family, his education, his career, and his health. Eventually, Yuri apologizes, and explains he has to get back to the ice rink. His mother then puts her suitcase in the guest room, and spends rest of the day with the babies.

 

In the evening, when Yuri gets home, Otabek apologizes,

“I'm sorry. I didn't have a chance to explain about how… overbearing my mother can be. Why did you call her?”

“Duh. Family is important to you – and you hadn't even told your brother the twins were born.”

“What did my mother want to know?”

“She's thorough. She could work in a detective agency. She even wanted my precise measurements, which I usually only give to my costume maker.”

“She moved in to the guest room. I don't know how long she's staying.”

 

Two weeks later, Yuri is skating around aimlessly at the end of the day of practice.

“Victor! Do you want me to practice anything… extra?”

“No. I'm satisfied with your routines, and overdoing it will result in injuries.”

“How about… dinner? Want to go out for ramen?”

Victor sighs at this invitation.

“What's wrong Yurio? Are your babies giving you a hard time?”

“No. It's my… mother-in-law. She's made so many frozen meals that we had to buy a new freezer. She completely reorganized our kitchen, and changed the type of formula we buy for the twins. She bought a whole new set of clothes for the girls, and bought a special dresser for them. I'm worried she's gonna be messing with my wardrobe next…”

Victor tilts his head, and reflects for a moment.

“I assume Otabek is unwilling to ask her to leave, but didn't he say his brother also has a baby?”

“Yeah, Nazer. I'll call him.”

 

Yuri makes the call, and by the time he gets home, Otabek is alone with the twins.

“Where's your mom?” asks Yuri.

“She left, and she's catching the next flight to Almaty. My brother called and said he needed help with his younger son. It seems my nephew is suffering from a sudden illness…” Otabek stares at him.

“Okay, okay, it's my fault. I called Nazer and begged for help. Your mother was a bout to throw away my leopardprint T-shirt collection! It was self-preservation.”

The doorbell rings. Yuri goes to answer, and a middle aged Japanese woman introduces herself,

“ _Hajimemashite_ , my name is Chitose Sato. Mrs Altin hired me to be your nanny.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Grand Prix Final, Vancouver, Canada**

 

Yuri performs in Canada, barely registering the importance of the competition. Then he flies to Japan, then flies to Almaty with Otabek and the girls.

“Well at least I'm getting frequent flyer miles,” Yuri mumbles exhausted.

 

**Almaty, Kazakhstan**

 

The four of them arrive at the Altin mansion near dinnertime. As they walk in the front door, Otabek's mother takes one baby, hands her to Otabek's father, then picks up the other one. The father looks like he's about to explode, and Otabek grabs Yuri's hand, and pulls him upstairs to the guest bedroom. Once there, they sit on the edge of the bed.

“What's going on?” questions Yuri.

“We wait.” Yuri lies down on the bed, and falls asleep. About an hour later, there's a light knock on the door. Otabek sees his mother carrying Ayakoz.

“What happened?”

“Your father was furious, but he couldn't yell because of the babies. So he grumbled for a long time, but now he won't let go, he's realizing he'll lose his granddaughters if he fights with you…” His mother moves baby to the other arm, then lightly strokes Yuri's hair.

“Thank you mother. I don't know why you did it but…”

“Yura barely has any family, Kolya did what he could, and is getting old…”

“Kolya? You mean his grandfather Nicolai? Have you met him?”

“Yes. I went to visit him in St. Petersburg. Normally one meets at a wedding but… Are there no photos of Yuri and you getting married? Victor showed me pictures of his wedding, it was lovely!”

Otabek rubs his head in frustration, but it's pointless to be angry because she changed her mind.

 

Otabek gets up early, and walks a few miles to the family graveyard. He spends some time standing at his grandfather's grave, silently saying goodbye. Then he notices his sister, standing nearby. Otabek can't think of anything to say to her, so he waits. Eventually, she declares,

“I can't condone your lifestyle. I will not be visiting the house while you are there.”

“How are things with your husband?” questions Otabek.

“My husband has been wonderful. But his family… they look at me like I am worse than nothing. You did well by bringing those babies of yours. People prefer a Russian gay man to a barren woman.”

“I'm truly sorry… that is pain on top of pain…” Otabek says helplessly, giving her a quick kiss. He walks back to the house. As he reaches the front door, he cringes at seeing a young woman with long dark hair waiting for him.

“Gulasyl. What may I do for you?” Otabek asks politely.

“You can honor your promise. I understand that you have …needs that I can't fulfill… but I still want to marry you,” declares Gulasyl.

“I'm sorry, I can't do that, I made a promise I shouldn't have…” Otabek apologizes.

Gulasyl begins to sob violently, and shakes her fist at him. She yells,

“You need me, you can't raise those babies without a mother!”

Otabek awkwardly tries to give her a hug, when he sees Yuri approach. He shakes his head, trying to communicate to stay away. But Yuri comes up right next to her, and says forcefully,

“You can't have him.”

Gulasyl turns toward Yuri, furious, and still crying.

“I've loved him for years, and he was promised to me!” she argues, gritting her teeth.

Yuri nods his head,

“I know. I stole him from you, and I'm not giving him back. I've loved him for years too, and there's no one else like him. Even if he had married you, I would have lied, cheated and seduced him to steal him away. Back off from my husband, back off from my babies,” growls Yuri into her face, then returns back into the house. Gulasyl runs off into one of the side gardens. Otabek stands there stunned. His mother comes out, and nods her head approvingly.

“That was a kind thing that Yuri did,” she asserts. Otabek looks at her horrified.

“Kind? Yuri just made things a lot worse for Gulasyl,” disagrees Otabek, unsure of whether to follow her.

“Oh no. He acknowledged she was your fiancée, and treated her as a rival. Everyone else made her feel silly to have expected you to marry her. She was jilted, but no one admitted that. Now she has made a scene, she'll be able to get on with her life.”

 

Otabek returns to his bedroom, and sees that Yuri is about to explode in anger. Life had been a lot easier without family involvement.

“Are you upset about Gulasyl?” asks Otabek,

“Who? Oh your ex-fiancée? Sort of. Also... you didn't tell me you were receiving email threats.”

Yuri kicks the bed a few times.

“Nazer has a big mouth. Don't worry, the security company tracked down most of them, it's been dealt with.”

“Nazer believes you retired because of those threats,” growls Yuri, looking murderously at the bed.

Otabek takes a deep breath, then releases it.

“It was a contributing factor.”

“You thought someone would beat me up, or even try to kill me?” clarifies Yuri.

“Or they might frame you with a doping charge and ruin your career.”

“Your family would to this?”

“Not my immediate family, but I have a lot of distant cousins who have questionable ethics and even more questionable ties to the criminal underworld.”

“Fuck! Beka if you ever… hide anything like this again…”

Otabek hugs him, and Yuri hugs him back, shaking.

 

Otabek's father is pacing in his study, and calls in his eldest son.

“Nazer, I was reviewing the report from our security company. Why are we paying so much for email tracking, bodyguards, and security systems?”

“It's for… Otabek, father. He's received a lot of threats, and was even shot with a paintball gun.”

Nazer watches his father turn into a cold furious man, then grab his phone.

“This is Baurzhan Altin. I want to speak to your head of security.” His father motions for Nazer to sit down. “Let me make this clear: you will find out who is still threatening my son right away, or you will find your company without any business. I expect information by the end of the day.”

Nazer shifts uncomfortably. “I'm sorry didn't tell you, father,” apologizes Nazer.

“Nazer… just one thing: does your mother know?”

“I don't think so…”

“Good. We need to take care of this before she finds out, or we're all toast,” he replies worriedly.

 

**February, European Championship, Minsk, Belarus**

 

Yuri performs better at the European championship then at the Grand Prix final, not being as exhausted from parenting. Otabek streams the competition for the twins, while the cat pouts at being ignored.

 

Yuri has just returned from Belarus, when Otabek hears Yuri's conversation on speakerphone.

“ _Matushka_ , I'm having trouble with my math homework ...how am I going to study for the final during the World Championship?”

“ _Yurochka,_ I will arrange for a online math tutor. That college gave you a scholarship for skating, they can't expect you not to skate! I will talk to the Dean, you will take your exams after the World Championship. It's in Saitama, Japan this year. Maybe your grandfather will come with me, Kolya needs to get out more. My aunt just arrived, I will talk to you later. Give my love to the babies, and Beka.”

Otabek shakes his head in disbelief.

“Yuri, you call my mother _Matushka?_ It's Russian and old-fashioned,” says Otabek.

“It fits her. I'm exhausted, but I still have a paper to write,” explains Yuri with a yawn.

 

The next day, Otabek calls his brother.

“Nazer, you need to talk to mother. She's bullying Yuri into taking college classes online, to get a degree. That's not a bad idea, but we have two babies, and his training and competition schedule is grueling. He's turning into a sleep deprived zombie …”

Nazer loses his temper, and rants,

“Enough with the complaining, Beka! First of all, Yuri is not a pushover. There's no way he's taking classes just for mother. She found out he wants a college degree, and she's encouraging, pushing, and supporting him the way she did with you and your figure skating. You're so spoiled! I had to learn the family business, marry a woman chosen by my parents, and most the time, I live at our parents' house! You spend your time skating, go live by yourself at age 15 in a foreign country, and marry a Russian… Mother even bought _you_ a motorcycle! She barely talks to our sister's husband, beyond a few polite words. But she has completely adopted Yuri. All your dreams have come true. So shut up and enjoy them!” He shouts and hangs up. Otabek stares at the phone, astonished by the outburst. Yuri walks in, gives him a quick kiss, then heads straight for the fridge.

“We need more of those awesome meals your mom makes. Maybe I should call her,” muses Yuri, as he munches on some carrots. “You okay?”

“Yuri…is everything all right with you and my family?”

Yuri frowns. “Super.”

“My mother isn't being too much?”

“She's great as long as we don't live with her. It's cool, I've never really had a mom before… Yuck, I need a shower,” he whines, smelling his shirt.

Otabek grabs Yuri's arm, and pulls him closer for a kiss. Otabek whispers in Yuri's ear,

“I love you.”

Yuri's ears turn a bit pink. Yuri pushes him against the wall, then backs up a tiny bit,

“After my shower, say that again.”

“No, now. Quick before one of them cries,” whispers Otabek. Yuri unzips his pants in record speed, but the moment Otabek's pants are down, a wail pierces their moment.

“Samal! That girl already has you wrapped around her finger, and she doesn't want to share you,” grumbles Yuri.

 

Yuri comes home after training, sweaty and tired. He kisses both girls, who are sitting in their highchairs spreading puréed peas around them, and a bit in their mouths.

“How do you feel about moving to St. Petersburg?” asks Yuri.

“That would be okay. It's closer to Kazakhstan. Why?” counters Otabek.

“I've decided to major in literature just like you, Victor recommended something artsy, it will help me become a better choreographer,” declares Yuri .

Surprised, Otabek repeats,

“You're going to be a choreographer?”

“Coach and choreographer. I'm convincing Victor to spend a year in St. Petersburg with Yaakov. Mariko could improve her Russian, and my plan is to eventually take over Yaakov's school.”

Otabek feels himself freeze, he stares at Yuri, like he's never seen him before. Yuri's acting like a… grown up. He's becoming mature, and…it's sexy. Yuri comes up next to him, and whispers,

“I'm catching up.”


	9. Chapter 9 – Epilogue

**June, Hasetsu, Japan**

 

Christophe asks, “Which is which?”  
“All babies look alike, so Ayakoz has a pink bracelet, Samal a blue one,” explains Plisetsky.

Otabek grumbles, “They look nothing alike, Yura.”

Otabek has one baby girl in a carrier, and he is giving her a bottle, while Plisetsky carries the other girl. Victor helps a 2 1/2-year-old Mariko making sand castles, while Katsuki is chatting with Phichit. Phichit is holding a 1 1/2 Kasemchai, who has fallen asleep on his shoulder. Christophe reclines on a towel, tanning himself. Katsuki and Phichit are discussing brands of diapers.

“Riko-chan got a rash if she wore anything but _Moonies_...” describes Katsuki.

“Kasem wears _MamyPoko_ and does fine…” adds Phichit.

Plisetsky groans, and interrupts “Who cares!? Let's talk figure skating. Phichit, what kind of routine are you doing next year?”

“I will be portraying Robin Goodfellow from a _Midsummer Night's Dream_ , with music from Mendelssohn. We played some of that music at our wedding,” Phichit grins sheepishly, glancing over at Christophe. Christophe blows a kiss in his direction, and turns onto his front.

Plisetsky rolls his eyes, then says to Phichit,

“So that fairy voice you heard at the wedding was true then?”

Katsuki, Otabek, and Christophe all turn to look at Phichit, with surprise and curiosity. Victor stares at Phichit with his jaw dropped, like he's turned to stone. Phichit realizes everyone is staring at him, and looks uncomfortable.

“Oh, uh,... I guess so,” stammers Phichit.

Christophe props himself up on his arms,

“What is Plisetsky talking about, _mon amour_?”

Phichit rubs his neck uncomfortably, then shifts Kasem onto the other shoulder.

“At Yuuri and Victor's wedding, while they were exchanging vows, I heard a voice, like a fairy voice, ask me what I wished for.… I whispered _true love_. Then I heard a giggle, and the voice said follow the one who asks you to dance. Yuuri and Victor got up to dance, then Christophe asked me to dance… and I followed… all the way to Switzerland.”

Christophe smiles, and remarks,

“Someone must have slipped you a drug. You were acting oddly that night, you kept sitting on me, and flirting with me outrageously.”

Plisetsky switches babies with Otabek, and Otabek feeds the other one a bottle.

“Phichit didn't have any drinks till afterwards, neither did I. And I heard it too,” clarifies Plisetsky.

Now everyone turns towards Plisetsky, and Victor stammers,

“What did you hear?”

Plisetsky closes his eyes,

“Same crap. Some voice asking me what I wanted, then it laughed at me, and said something about dancing. First dance. I thought it was a sound effect for the wedding. Anyway, I danced with Katsudon's sister for the first dance, so it wasn't magical.”

Otabek checks diapers on the two girls, then hands Plisetsky a water bottle.

“Drink,” orders Otabek. Plisetsky does as he is told, and downs the whole bottle. Otabek sits down again, and comments, “You first danced with me.”

“Huh?” exclaims Plisetsky.

“Victor threw the bouquet at you, while you were texting. You stood up, walked over to me, and placed the bouquet down on the table. Then you tripped, fell on me, and I grabbed you and we waltzed around a few bars. After that, Mari showed up and dragged you to the dance floor,” recounts Otabek.

Plisetsky frowns, trying to remember that day. Katsuki has been listening to these tales with rapt attention, and he finally turns to Victor, who still looks completely dazed.

“Victor?… Victor! What's wrong?” questions Katsuki, stroking his cheek.

Victor whispers, “I heard it too. And then I heard,

 

_Now until the break of day,_

  _Through this place each fairy stray._

 

Otabek continues,

_To the best bride bed will we,_

  _Which by us shall blessèd be._

  _And the issue there create_

  _Ever shall be fortunate._

  _So shall all the couples three_

  _Ever true in loving be._

  _And the blots of Nature’s hand_

  _Shall not in their issue stand._

 

Victor cries, “You heard it too?”

Otabek shakes his head.

“It's a quote from _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Oberon declares that towards the end of the play. I had an English teacher obsessed with Shakespeare, and she cast me as Oberon.”

Christophe sits up, and exclaims to Phichit,

“You pursued me because of a hallucination?”

“At first, then for sex, then I fell in love. But I didn't have the guts to stay in Champéry. I was returning to Bangkok, when Chris gave me the most amazing goodbye kiss at the station, and I called Stéphane, and begged him to be my coach.”

“You said _he_ offered…” says Christophe accusingly .

Phichit blows a kiss back in his direction, and winks.

 

Plisetsky pulls Otabek aside, and whispers,

“What did that quote mean?”

“The king of the fairies blesses three couples, saying that they'll never cheat, and their kids will be healthy,” explains Otabek.

“So… some modern fairies are blessing three gay couples? Plus, it didn't work, Christophe totally cheated,” Plisetsky says loudly, causing Phichit to look upset. Otabek turns to Christophe, and orders,

“Tell Phichit the truth.”

Phichit looks at Christophe, then at Otabek, then at Christophe again.

“The truth about what…” Phichit threatens with a dangerous look.

Christophe rubs the back of his head, then replies,

“I didn't technically have sex with Gaëlle. We went to her room, she passed out, I undressed her to make it look like we had sex, then spent the night on the sofa. The next morning, she paid up and I left.”

Phichit looks about ready to explode.

“And why does …Otabek know about this and not …me?” Phichit squeaks.

“Otabek's private detective was very thorough. It turns out, Gaëlle knew nothing happened, and explained that to the detective. She paid up because she felt bad about accusing me of sexual harassment.”

“WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!” hollers Phichit, causing Kasem to wake-up sleepily.

“I went there to cheat, and I almost did. It didn't seem fair to make myself look better by adding the details…” confesses Christophe. Phichit grabs a plastic shovel, and bonks Christophe on the head. Mariko laughs appreciatively, and grabs the shovel from Phichit and also bonks Christophe.

 

Victor looks upon the scene with the couples and kids, and takes Yuuri's hand.

“Since last time was a bit of a surprise, I want to announce that Yuuri and I are having another baby, a baby boy!”

Katsuki looks at Victor, his eyes wide.

“The sonogram was inconclusive for determining gender,” corrects Katsuki.

“Yes, but I've had the usual premonition dream,” explains Victor.

“The what?” asks Katsuki.

Victor looks around to the others.

“Haven't you had dreams about your unborn children?” questions Victor.

Katsuki, Christophe and Otabek shake their head, while Phichit and Plisetsky nod.

 

Plisetsky hands over the second little girl to Otabek, and walks a short distance away.  
“Ugh, duck nuggets! Son of a monkey! Why are we all so...effing fudging weird!! Victor's fairy magic is rubbing off on us. I did not sign up for some …spooky gay couples club!” rants Plisetsky.

“Did Plisetsky just say… effing fudging?” remarks Phichit, having calmed down.

Otabek nods. “He's been working on his vocabulary.”

Plisetsky comes back, and picks up dark-haired Ayakoz.

“Beka, if you cheat on me, you're dead meat. Hand me the diaper bag, my prettiest girl needs a change,” says Plisetsky.

“Yura, you had a vision about Aya? You said all babies look alike…” clarifies Otabek.

“In my dreams, she was older, maybe three. She was pretty like your mom,” explains Plisetsky.

“You're not supposed to have a favorite. Samal is just as attractive,” counters Otabek, smiling to the little blonde baby.

 

Victor grins widely at the group of friends, then smiles fondly at Katsuki. Then Katsuki says,

“This magic has affected our friends, hopefully with Christophe's book, it will spread far and wide.”

Victor nods his head.

“And when we skate, we transmit some of that blessing.” Victor stands up, and proclaims,

“Phichit! I don't want to take away from your theme for this season, but could we also put on an ice show of a _Midsummer Night's Dream_?”

Phichit takes a deep breath,

“If everybody helps me…I no longer have a lot of free time,” replies Phichit, and his boy, makes a squealing noise on cue.

“ _Chéri_ , I'll help anyway I can,” adds Christophe.

“Victor, if it's a production at the Ice Castle, my mother could watch the kids at Yutopia,” offers Katsuki.

“Yay! Victor is in charge of choreography, Victor could be Oberon, and…Plisetsky as Titania, and I will be Puck of course!” exclaims Phichit.

“No way! That sounds like a girl's part,” argues Plisetsky.

“Or maybe Christophe could be Oberon…” offers Phichit, thinking aloud.

 

“Yuuri…” purrs Victor, using the tone he usually reserves for bed, “You own my heart and soul, you're the magical one.” Victor leans in so close, Yuuri can feel Victor's warm breath.

“I'm not magical! It's…it's special when…” stammersYuuri, blushing at the intensity in Victor's eyes. Yuuri feels himself drawn towards Victor, and Victor sends a wave of passionate devotion to Yuuri. Yuuri pulls him down for a kiss. Phichit stares and gasps at the public display, Christophe smiles, but Plisetsky turns a vivid shade of red, looking agonized. Otabek quickly puts both girls in their carriers, walks over, and growls,

“You're mine, focus on me!” and kisses Yuri, sending his own feelings of ardent love. Phichit throws his hands in the air in complete surprise, then says suspiciously,

“Yuuri! Yuri! There's something you're not telling me…”

Christophe shrugs, sits Kasem on a towel, and kisses Phichit.

 

A gust of wind blows through their area, then swirls above the waves. A group of seagulls fly in a circle squawking, and a dolphin leaps out of the water. Mariko ignores the natural wonders, and tugs on Victor's swim trunks.

“Papa! PAPA! Stop kissing. Play wis me!” she wails.

The spell broken, the three couples separate quickly, and Phichit and Katsuki catch each other's eyes and begin to giggle hysterically. Katsuki turns to Plisetsky,

“Sorry,” he says between giggles, “I forgot you were here…” and doubles over, laughing. Plisetsky shrugs, and smiles in spite of himself.

“I owe you my entire happiness. Kiss your hubby all you want,” declares Plisetsky, placing his head in Otabek's lap.

 

The End.

 

 

Балалы үй базар, баласыз үй мазар.  
(Balalı uy bazar, balasız uy mazar.)  
 _The home with a child is a bazaar; the childless home is a grave._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If we shadows have offended, think but this, and all is mended—  
> That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear.  
> And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream,… (W. Shakespeare) 
> 
> This series is inspired by a Midsummer Night's Dream, written by William Shakespeare. Victor and Yuuri represent Theseus and Hippolyta, whose wedding celebration triggers a series of events. Otabek and Yuri represent Hermia and Lysander, true love blocked by family and a brief misdirection of love. Finally, Christophe and Phichit represent Demetrius and Helena, one-sided love redirected by a magic flower (wedding bouquet) to become two-sided. I kept the fairy magic tied to the elements, and closer to magical realism. Phichit's ice show is the play within the play, and spreads joy and love. I'm hoping the stories show that true love is a lot of work, but can be very rewarding.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who has read this far, I'm enjoying learning how to write, and obviously I have much improvement to make. And thank you to the YOI community for being so supportive and inspirational. 
> 
> This series is dedicated to my friend Jacques, who died of AIDS and would have enjoyed these stories. Tu me manques. Xxx
> 
> The quote from Homer is fromThe Iliad book 18, translated by Samuel Butler.


End file.
